Socially Unacceptable
by ReadTilUDie
Summary: I started with an idea and it just mutated, so now I have no idea what's going to come out of my mind and get written. I'm just coming up with it as I go along. AU very very AU. Please review, I would appreciate it very much.
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer- I do not own South of Nowhere or anything to do with South of Nowhere.

_Italics are what they are thinking._

**The New Girl**

**Ashley POV**

_She looked so amazing walking into class. With blonde hair, blue eyes, and noticeable discomfort, it took my breath away._

"Everyone this is Spencer Carlin." Ms. Lark, the History teacher, said. "Spencer, you can take a seat."

Ashley- _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!! She's going to sit next to me._

Ms. Lark- "Spencer, you can share a book with Miss Davies until we find another.

Ashley- _Thank you Ms. Lark._ "Hi, I'm Ashley."

Spencer- "Spencer."

Ashley- "I know, you were just introduced to the class."

Spencer- "Oh. Right."

Ashley- _She looks so hot when she's nervous._ "So, where you from."

Spencer- "Ohio."

Ashley- "Ohio?" _Seems boring._ "Sounds fun."

Spencer- "Not really. There's nothing to do there."

Ashley- "Well you won't have that problem here."

Spencer- "I hope not."

Ashley- _I think I'm going to like this girl._

**Spencer POV**

Spencer- _I think I'm going to like this girl._

I know it's a short chapter and I'm not a very good writer, but I want to know what you think before I continue.


	2. A Little Competition

**A Little Competition**

**Spencer POV**

**Lunch:**

Clay- "Hey Spence, how has your first day been?"

Spencer- "Boring, but I did meet a really hot girl."

Glen- "Really."

Spencer- "When did you get here?" _I hope he doesn't meet Ashley._

Glen- "Long enough to hear that you met a hot girl."

Spencer- "How exactly is that your business?"

Glen- "Hot girls are my business."

Spencer- "Can you have a bigger ego?"

Glen- "What, are you afraid of a little competition?"

Spencer- "No, but you won't have any competition."

Clay- "Why? It's not like you can't beat Glen. I mean you've already stolen like 5 of his girlfriends."

Glen- "Dude can we please not mention that my little sister can steal my girlfriends."

Spencer- "Uh oh. I think his ego just got smaller."

Glen- "That's not funny."

Clay- "So Spencer are you going to answer the question?"

Spencer- "Yeah, I'll answer the question. The answer is that I don't want to be an outcast again and if you haven't noticed, being gay is socially unacceptable."

Glen- "That never stopped you before."

Spencer- "That never stopped me before because everyone already knew."

Clay- "So you're going to act like you're straight."

Spencer- "Yes."

Glen- "Mom is going to be happy."

Spencer- "Yeah she is. She never liked me being gay. This will be her dream come true."

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

**Carlin Home**

**Spencer POV**

Paula- "Hey kids, how was your first day of school."

Spencer- "Fine." _Boring as hell._

Clay- "Not good, I couldn't find all my classes."

Glen- "Perfect, I had weight training and there were a lot of hot girls there."

Paula- "So Spencer, you didn't get into any trouble, did you?"

Spencer- "No mom." She said a little annoyed.

Paula- "That's good. So did you see any hot boys?"

Spencer- _I think I'm going to puke. _"A couple."

Paula- "Really?"

Spencer- "Yes really." _No Way!_

**Paula POV**

Paula- _I knew that gay thing was just a phase._

**Spencer POV**

Spencer- _I bet she thinks me being gay was just a phase._

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

**Spencer's Room**

**Spencer POV**

Clay- "So, did you really see some hot guys?"

Spencer- "Were you not present at our earlier conversation?"

Clay- "Sorry, it was just a question."

Spencer- "Why do you want to know anyway, thinking about changing teams?"

Clay- "No offense, but not in a million years."

Spencer- "Offense taken." She said jokingly.

Clay- "Nice job at fooling mom though. Not getting into trouble is the thing that through her off."

Spencer- "I know, but this good girl thing is already getting old."

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Thanks for all the reviews. That was chapter 2, please tell me what you think about it.


	3. Advice

**Advice **

**Spencer POV**

Clay- "It's already getting old? But it has only been a day, how can it already be getting old."

Spencer- "Are you serious? Don't you remember me in Ohio?"

Clay- "Of course I remember you in Ohio. I just mean it has been a day, so don't go back to bad Ohio Spence. Just stay good California Spencer."

Spencer- "I'll try."

Clay- "You promise?"

Spencer- "I promise."

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

**Ashley POV**

Aiden- "So did you meet the new girl?"

Ashley- "Of course."

Aiden- "Is she hot?"

Ashley- "Definitely."

Aiden- "Is she straight?"

Ashley- "Most likely, but I can change that."

Aiden- "So she's hot and straight, maybe I'll ask her out."

Ashley- _What! _"You're going out with Madison, Remember?"

Aiden- "Yeah, but she has her eye on the new basketball star."

Ashley- "What new basketball star?"

Aiden- "The new girl's brother."

Ashley- "Oh."

Aiden- "Yeah, he stopped be practice today and even I have to admit, he is really good."

Ashley- "Wow, you are admitting that someone is better than you?"

Aiden- "Yes, unfortunately, I am."

Ashley- "I have a little advice for you."

Aiden- "… and that is?"

Ashley- "You should learn the new girl's name before you try to ask her out."

Aiden- "I thought you were going to make her gay, why are you giving me advice?"

Ashley- "That would take time and you can ask her out tomorrow, there's no point in taking the time." _Plus, I can just take her from you later._

Aiden- "Ok, so are you going to tell me?"

Ashley- "Tell you what?"

Aiden- "Her name."

Ashley- "Spencer, her name is Spencer."

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed.

That was chapter 3, please tell me what you think about it.


	4. Girlfriend?

**Girlfriend?**

**At School**

**Spencer POV**

Spencer sees Ashley talking to a boy (Aiden).

Spencer- _God, Ashley is really hot! I guess she has a boyfriend though _(referring to Aiden). _Wait. No! That shouldn't matter now. I have to remember to be normal. Well, as normal as anyone can be. Why does she have to be so hot!_

Ashley- "Spencer, come sit over here."

Spencer- _Why did she have to notice me? I could just walk away. No, that's what I would do before and I promised Clay I would be good Spencer._

**Ashley POV**

Spencer- "Hi."

Ashley- "Have you met Aiden?"

Spencer- "No, not until now. Hi, I'm Spencer."

Aiden- "Aiden."

Ashley- "So, Spencer, do you like King High so far?"

Spencer- "It's good. A little boring though, but what school isn't.

Ashley- "Very true."

Aiden- "Spencer, did you leave a boyfriend back in Ohio?"

Ashley- _Very smooth Aiden._

Spencer- "No, I didn't leave a boyfriend."

Ashley- _Hmmm, should I ask? _"Did you leave a girlfriend?"

**Spencer POV**

Spencer- _Uh oh. Does she know?_

Ashley POV

Ashley- _She is taking a while to answer, maybe she already is gay. That would save some time._

Spencer- "What."

Ashley- "Did you leave a girlfriend?"

Spencer- "No." she said plainly.

Ashley- _Dang. How can I save this? _"So you didn't have any friends?"

Spencer- "Of course I had friends."

Ashley- "Well you just said you didn't leave a girlfriend behind."

**Aiden POV**

Aiden- _Nice save Ashley._

**Spencer POV**

Spencer- _Is that really what she meant? Dang, that might have tipped them off._

**Ashley POV**

Ashley- "Spencer?"

Spencer- "Well I had friends, but I didn't refer to them as girlfriends."

Ashley- "Oh, so were you really close to them?"

Spencer- "Some of them."

Ashley- "Do you miss them?"

Spencer- "Sometimes, but I know there's nothing I can do about it, so I try not to think about it."

Ashley- "That sounds like it sucks."

Spencer- "Just a little."

…Silence………..

Aiden- "Hey Spencer, I was wondering if you would want to go out with me tomorrow night."

Ashley- Please say no. Please say no.

Spencer- "Ummm, sure sounds like fun."

Ashley- _Noooooo!!_

Aiden- "Great, so I'll see you later."

Spencer- "yeah."

Ashley- _Can someone kill me now. _"I'll see you later Spencer."

Spencer- "Okay, bye."

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed.

That was chapter 4, please tell me what you think about it.


	5. Not Friends Anymore?

**Not Friends Anymore?**

**Ashley's House**

**Ashley POV**

Ashley- _I can't believe he asked her out. I can't believe she said yes. Ok, so maybe I can believe she said yes, just because I'm not into him doesn't mean he's not hot. But I still can't believe he asked her out._ "I can't believe you asked her out."

Aiden- "Why? You're the one who said it was ok and even gave me advice."

Ashley- "Yeah, but you still should have known not to ask her out."

Aiden- "So you're mad at me for asking her out?"

Ashley- "Yes!"

Aiden- "Does that mean we're not friends anymore?"

Ashley- "No, that doesn't mean we're not friends anymore. I don't have enough friends to where I can afford to lose you as one."

Aiden- "How many friends do you have?"

Ashley- "Including you?"

Aiden- "Including me."

Ashley- "One."

Aiden- "Just one."

Ashley- "Well, two if I count Spencer."

Aiden- "You need to get some more friends."

Ashley- "Nah, too much work involved."

Aiden- "Why?"

Ashley- "Because I piss everyone off."

Aiden- "Oh, right."

Ashley- "Yep, I piss everyone off until they can't talk to me for more than a couple minutes. There's too much work involved there. I'm surprised that I don't piss you off."

Aiden- "You do piss me off, I've just learned to deal with it."

Ashley- "Hey." She said while smiling and throwing a pillow at him.

Aiden- "Does your smiling mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

Ashley- "No, I'm still mad, but just a little less."

Aiden- "Good because even though I have more friends than you, you're still the only one I hang out with all the time."

Ashley- "Hey, since you asked out Spencer, does that mean you're not going out with Madison anymore?"

Aiden- Why? You want to ask her out?" he says while smiling.

Ashley- "Ewwwww, No! You not going out with Madison would be the only plus in you going out with Spencer. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go wash out my brain."

Aiden- "Wash out your brain?"

Ashley- "Yes, if I don't get the image of me going out with Madison out of my brain, I have a feeling I'll be scarred for life."

Aiden- "Madison is not that bad."

Ashley- "Can you look me in the eye and honestly say that she is not that bad?"

Aiden- "Yes."

Ashley- "Ok, then do it."

Aiden- Looking in her eye. "She is….," long pause, "that bad." He says defeated.

Ashley- "Ha, I knew you couldn't do it."

Aiden- "Yeah yeah yeah, shut up."

Ashley- "Awww, I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings?"

Aiden- "Yes."

Ashley- "Too bad."

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

I want to say thank to everyone who reviewed.

That was chapter 5, please tell me what you think about it.


	6. Nervous

**Nervous**

Spencer paces in the living room.

**Spencer POV**

Spencer- _Why did I agree to go out with him? This date is going to be so awkward. God, will someone kill me and save me the humiliation of going on this date. Maybe I can do something to get grounded before the date and then I couldn't go. No, not enough time. Dang, why did I say yes. Oh no, what if he tries to kiss me, then what will I do. It will be so disgusting. Maybe I can pretend it's Ashley…No! I can't think about her like that._

Voice- "Nervous?"

Spencer jumps.

Spencer- "God, Glen, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" _Well that would have gotten me out of the date._

Glen- "No, it's just that you've been pacing for about ten minutes, so what's wrong?"

Spencer- "What's wrong?! What's wrong?! I agreed to go out on a date with a basketball player and not even a cute girl basketball player, a guy."

Glen- "So."

Spencer- "Oh, real sensitive Glen. I haven't went out with a guy in two years and it's not like I even liked any of them."

Glen- "Then don't go on the date if you don't want to."

Spencer- "I have to, remember I'm trying to act normal."

Glen- "Spencer, you would never be normal even if you weren't gay."

Spencer- "Geez, when did I get stuck with a nice brother like you?" her statement dripping with sarcasm.

Glen- "Around the same time I got a good little sister like you." His words equally sarcastic.

Spencer- "Haha, remember I've changed."

Glen- "Yeah, I'll believe that when hell freezes over."

Spencer- "Well, I'll bury you with a heavy jacket when you die, just so you don't get cold."

Glen- "Very funny. Well, I'm going out."

Spencer- "Why?"

Glen- "I've got a date with your dates ex."

Spencer- "Who exactly would that be?" _Please don't let it be Ashley._

Glen- "A girl named Madison and she is smoking hot."

Spencer- _Oh thank God. Not that I care. _"Oooook."

Doorbell rings.

Glen- "Last chance to cancel, I can tell him you got sick."

Spencer- _Tempting. _"Thanks, but if I go I can tell mom and it will reassure her that I'm straight."

Glen- "Which you're not."

Spencer- "Of course not."

Glen- "Ok just checking. I'll see you later."

Spencer- "Yeah, bye." _Now to face my doom._

She opens the door.

Aiden- "Hi Spencer."

Spencer- "Hi."

Aiden- "You ready to go?"

Spencer- _Hell no. _"Yes, lets go."

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

I want to say thanks to the people who reviewed.

That was chapter 6, please tell me what you think about it.


	7. The Date

**The Date**

**Spencer POV**

Aiden- "You ready to go?"

Spencer- _Hell no. _"Yes, lets go."

They both walk to the car. Aiden opens Spencer's door so she could get in and then goes around and gets in himself. He starts the car and begins to drive.

Spencer- "So where are we going?"

Aiden- "To the movies."

Spencer- _Oh crap. I hope we go and see an action movie or something. I hate romantic movies and in another movie there is no way a guy will think about making out. Well, they won't try anyway. _"Ok, what are we going to see?"

Aiden- "Some new romantic move that just came out."

Spencer- _Dang. I thought too soon. Maybe I can get him to go see an action film. _"Why don't we go see an action movie instead? They're a lot better than romance movies."

Aiden- "We could but I already bought the tickets and the movie starts in like 10 minutes, so there's no way I can get my money back."

Spencer- _Oh that is such a lie. Should I call him on it? Nah, it would be fun, but I think I'll play the part of the dumb blonde. Man why did I agree to go out with him? _"Ok."

Aiden- "Come on, we have to hurry, I don't want to miss the previews."

Spencer- _Who likes to watch the previews? Oh, wait, I do. Ha, I guess we do have something in common. Well, other than both of us liking girls and besides that I really don't like having anything in common with him. It's only been five minutes since he picked me up and this date is already too long. Can I go home now? I'm starting to talk to myself. That's not a good sign. Is it? Why did I agree to go on this date, it's driving me crazy._

Aiden- "Spencer? Speeeeencer?"

Spencer- _What does he want now? _"What?"

Aiden- "Do you want popcorn?"

Spencer- _Yep. I knew it. He is purposely trying to make me sick. Popcorn is so gross. I'm getting sick to my stomach from just setting foot in this theater. _"No."

Aiden- "You sure?"

Spencer- "I'm positive."

Aiden leads them to the darkest and farthest corner of the theater where no one gets noticed.

Spencer- _Oh great, the darkest corner in the theater. Real subtle Aiden. Why couldn't he have chosen a rail seat? Then I could have put my feet up and pretend to be interested in the movie, but no it have to be the darkest corner. I really have to stop talking to myself._

Aiden- "Cool, the previews haven't started yet."

Spencer- "Yeah, great." _Ok, I'm actually glad the previews haven't started, I love them._

The previews start and both Aiden and Spencer are pissed because everyone is talking really loud and they can't enjoy the previews. Luckily none of the previews that played were of anything good.

Aiden- "All those previews sucked."

Spencer- "I know, usually previews are the best part."

Aiden- "I didn't think you liked the previews."

Spencer- _Crap. _"Hey look, the movie is starting."

The movie started and everyone in the theater finally shut up. Aiden and Spencer watched the movie for about twenty minutes before Aiden predictably made his move.

Spencer- _This is so disgusting. Think about Ashley, Think about Ashley. Think about Ashley. Wait. No. Don't think about Ashley. Think about someone hot and don't know… Jessica Alba. Jessica Alba. Jessica Alba. Ashley Davies. Damn! This really isn't working. How much longer is this movie? Crap, it still has an hour left. Why do romance movies have to be so long? They probably make them long just so kids could make out. I really hate the person who first wrote anything about romance. I hope they're burning write now. Now what can I think about? Oh, I know. Don't puke. Don't puke. Don't puke._

The movie ended an hour later, to Spencer's relief. Aiden took Spencer home and, of course, had to kiss her again. Spencer faked a smile as she watched him go. As soon as he was out of sight the smile immediately fell from her face. She went inside and before she could get to the bathroom she encountered Clay.

Clay- "How was your date?"

Spencer- "I'll tell you after I go brush my teeth."

Clay- "Why do you need to brush your teeth?"

Spencer- "I need to brush my teeth because we saw a romance movie."

Clay- "No more explanation needed. I can wait until you're done."

Spencer- "Thanks."

Spencer immediately proceeded to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth 15 times. Yes, I did say 15 times. After she brushed her teeth she washed out her mouth with mouth wash another 5 times.

Clay- "What took you so long?"

Spencer- "I used up a tube of toothpaste and a bottle of mouth wash."

Clay- "Dang. Was it that bad?"

Spencer- "Understatement."

Clay- "Wow. That is bad."

Spencer- "Ya think."

Clay- "So I guess your not going out with him again."

Spencer- "If he asks me I am."

Clay- "You are?"

Spencer- "Yep. I'm going to have to stock up on toothpaste and mouth wash."

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

**Ashley's House**

**Ashley POV**

Aiden- "Hey Ash."

Ashley- "Hi. I thought you were on a date?"

Aiden- "I was. I just took Spencer home."

Ashley- "What movie did you see?"

Aiden- "No idea. It was some romantic one."

Ashley- "A romantic movie? Ok, then is she a good kisser?"

Aiden- "How did you know I kissed her?"

Ashley- "Well, for one, you didn't know what the movie was called and two, it was a romantic movie. No one between the ages of 16 and 21 actually watches a romance. Well not in my opinion."

Aiden- "Ok then."

Ashley- "So is she a good kisser?"

Aiden- "She's a very good kisser. No, make that an excellent kisser."

Ashley- _I really hate him. He could have at least lied. I would have known he was lying, but if he lied there wouldn't be any proof. _"So are you going out with her again?" _Please say no._

Aiden- "Definitely."

Ashley- _You really suck. _"Great. When?"

Aiden- "Whenever I ask her out."

Ashley- "How do you know she will say yes?"

Aiden- "I know because she likes me just as much as I like her."

Ashley- _I hate him. I wish his ego would smother him. Ahhhhh, wishful thinking. _"Well I'm glad you had fun."

Aiden- "Me too."

Ashley- _Why can't I have gay guy friends? Maybe I can make him gay. Maybe he already is gay. Nah, just more wishful thinking. Dang._

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

That was chapter 7 and I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think about it.


	8. Who Is That?

**Who Is That?**

Two months after Spencer and Aidens date they are still going out. Spencer spends an enormous amount of money on toothpaste and mouthwash. Spencer still acts like the good girl everyone thinks she is. Ashley and Spencer are best friends and Ashley is still extremely jealous of Aiden.

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

**History Class**

**Ashley POV**

Ashley- "This class is so boring."

Spencer- "Tell me about it. History is in the past, it should stay there."

Ashley- "I totally agree."

Spencer- "What class do we have next hour?"

Ashley- "French."

Spencer- "Ahhhh, the language of love. Who knew it would be so boring?"

Ashley- "We could skip it. We can have an extra long lunch."

Silence………

Ashley- "Oh, right. Little Miss Spencer doesn't miss any classes."

Spencer- "Shut up."

Ashley- "What? You haven't missed one class since you moved here."

Spencer- "Why does that matter?"

Ashley- "It matters because we have to get you to be a rebel. A person who doesn't care about school. Like me."

Spencer- "Like you? Well then I definitely don't want to be a rebel."

Ashley- "Ok, fine then. Wait. What?"

Spencer- "Nothing. I'm starving. I can't wait until lunch."

Ashley- "Why? You want to hang out with Aiden." _While I lose my appetite by being near you._

Spencer- "No, I'm just hungry."

Ashley- "Ok." _If you're just hungry, than I'm a flying pig. _

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

**Lunch**

**Ashley POV**

Ashley- "Hi Aiden."

Aiden- "Hey Ash." He says before kissing Spencer.

Ashley- _I'm going to puke._

Aiden- "What are you guys eating?"

Ashley- "Meatball sub."

Aiden- "Yum."

Spencer- "Nachos."

Aiden- "Exactly how many orders of nachos?"

Spencer- "Ummm, two."

Ashley- "Four."

Aiden- "Dang Spencer."

Spencer- "What? I'm hungry and I was really craving nachos."

Aiden- "Can I have some nachos since you have tons?"

Spencer- Pulls her tray towards herself. "No."

Aiden- "You are actually going to eat all of that?"

Spencer- "Yes I am."

Ashley- "You're a pig."

Spencer- "Thank you."

Ashley- "There's a girl walking over here and she's been watching Spencer for about 5 minutes."

Aiden- "What?"

Spencer stands up and turns around. She is immediately pushed back onto the table getting nachos all over her back. Everyone expected the girl to start throwing punches, but to everyone's amazement, once she lands on Spencer, she starts kissing her. As much of a surprise as that was, they were more surprised when it didn't end. As a matter of fact, it lasted for ten minutes before the girl pulled back and looked at Spencer.

Spence- Smiling. "Geez Nikki. You act like you haven't seen me in months."

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

That was chapter 8; I hope you liked it. Please review.


	9. Nikki

Remember the _italic_ font are thoughts.

**Nikki**

Spence- Smiling. "Geez Nikki. You act like you haven't seen me in months.

**Ashley POV:**

Ashley- _Ok. Spencer just made out with a girl for ten minutes. She knows the girl and she's smiling. So that means... Spencer's gay! How the hell did I miss that!_

Now that the two girls get up Ashley gets a good look at the girl. She is a little taller than Spencer, brown hair, green eyes, navy jeans, black skater shoes, a tight black fox shirt showing of her belly, a belly ring, and a nose ring. Now that Ashley looked, this girl was hot.

Ashley- _Crap! That means this is Spencer's girlfriend, but she doesn't look like a person Spencer ever hung out with. I'm confused._ "Ummm, Spencer, introductions."

Spence- "Aiden, Ashley, this is Nikki.

Ashley- "Girlfriend?"

Spence- "No."

Ashley- _Yes! They're not together. But then, why were they kissing. I'm even more confused._

Nikki- "Girlfriend? Yeah right. Spence doesn't date. She hooks up, but she doesn't date.

Aiden- "She's dating me." he says while glaring at Nikki.

Nikki- "Trying to throw your mom off again, Spence?"

Spence- "Yep."

Ashley- "What?"

Nikki- "Whenever Mrs. C gets to be too much to handle, Spence picks a guy and they pretend to be dating to throw her off. Except, if I'm not mistaken, the guy wasn't in on it this time."

Aiden- "You're lying. Spencer would never do that."

Glen- "Nope. She's right... Hi Nikki."

Nikki- "Hey Glen. Hey Clay."

Clay- "Hi Nikki."

Aiden- "I don't believe this."

Spence- "Well it's true. So I guess you have to believe it."

Ashley- "So if Spencer doesn't date, who are you?"

Nikki- "Her best friend."

Aiden- "Last time I checked, best friends don't make out."

Nikki- "Well I wanted to go out with her, but like I said, she doesn't date. So I settled for friends."

Aiden- "Friends don't make out either."

Nikki- "But friends with benefits do." she said while smiling.

Aiden- "Do you have an answer for everything?"

Nikki- "Yes."

Ashley- "No offense, but you don't look like a person Spencer would hang out with."

Nikki- "Yeah and who do you think she hangs out with? The sweet and innocent types?"

Ashley- "Uh, yeah."

Nikki- "Well you would think that from what she's wearing."

Ashley- "Spencer, are you eating the nachos off your shirt?"

Everyone looks at her and sure enough there she is, her shirt turned around and her eating the nachos.

Nikki- "Uh oh, looks like someone has the munchies."

Spencer just smiles and continues eating.

Ashley- "She what?"

Nikki- "Has the munchies."

Clay- "Spence!"

Glen- "Hey Nikki, see that girl over there? What do you think?"

Nikki- "Kind of hot. Who is she?"

Glen- "My girlfriend Madison."

Nikki- "Cool."

Glen- "Yeah and know what the best part is?"

Nikki- "What."

Glen- "She's a freak in bed."

Spence- "Yeah she is."

Glen- "What!"

Ashley- "What!"

Aiden- "What!"

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

That was chapter 9. Reviews are appreciated very much.


	10. Not Again

**Not Again**

Glen- "She's a freak in bed."

Spence- "Yeah she is."

Glen- "What!"

Ashley- "What!"

Aiden- "What!"

SONSONSONSONONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Clay- "Not again. Spence you said you would be good here. No, not said, promised. Now I find out you've slept with Glen's girlfriend and have been getting high, again."

Ashley- "Again?"

Clay- "In Ohio Spence was always sleeping with Glen's girlfriends and was on one drug or another."

Spence- "Hey, I promised I'd try. I just never said how hard I would try. I did try… for about 18 hours."

Clay- "Spence!"

Spence- "What!"

Nikki- "Is that still left over from Mexico?"

Spence- "Yeah."

Nikki- "I love Mexico. You can get any drug there."

Ashley- "You guys do drugs?" she says not really believing it.

Spence- "Uh, yeah. Mostly pot and ecstasy."

Ashley- "Yeah, right."

Nikki- "Ashley, do you ever see Spence wearing sun glasses?"

Ashley- "Yeah."

Nikki- "How often?"

Ashley- "A lot."

Nikki- "Why do you think she wears sun glasses, a lot?"

Ashley- "I don't know, she likes them."

Nikki- "No, it's to hide the blood-shot eyes."

Ashley- "What?"

Nikki- "Yeah, she did it in Ohio too. Except then it was only for her parents instead of everyone."

Ashley- "I still don't believe it."

Nikki- "You don't? Look, Spence is wearing sun glasses right now. Go check."

Ashley walks over to the still eating Spence, now Ashley's sandwich, and pulls off the sun glasses.

Ashley- "She is high." She said starring at the blood-shot eyes.

Clay- "Spence you said you'd stop."

Spence- "That was before I had to act the, what did they call it, oh yeah, the sweet and innocent type."

Aiden- "Why were you acting differently at all?"

Spence- "So my mom would get of my back. The first day of school here, right when I get home, she asks if I got in trouble. Oh and if I saw any hot guys. As if she didn't already know I was gay. I had to change at school to because if I didn't she would have definitely found out. Especially if I acted like I did in Ohio."

Ashley- "Ok if you were so much trouble in Ohio, why haven't you skipped a single class since you got here?"

Nikki- "Because her parole officer would have really gotten pissed off and possibly thrown her back in Juvie."

Aiden- "Parole officer!"

Ashley- "Juvie!"

Spence- "You could have just said I would get in trouble for skipping."

Nikki- "I know, but I love their reactions when they find something out."

Aiden- "Hey, Madison is coming over."

Madison- Walking towards Glen. " Hey baby."

Glen- "Don't hey baby me. Did you sleep with my sister?"

Madison- Smile falling off her face. "She told you."

Spence- Still smiling. "It slipped."

Madison- "How can something like that slip."

Nikki- "She has always had a loose tongue for things like this when she's high."

Ashley- "What do you mean?"

Nikki- "How do you think Glen found out about Spence sleeping with all his other girlfriends?"

Aiden- "How many of his girlfriends has she slept with?"

Clay- "Like five."

Nikki- "More like ten. You guys just never found out about the others."

Glen- "What is it with you and my girlfriends?"

Spence- "They're usually hot and it's usually pretty convenient them always coming by."

Clay- "Have you slept with any other girls at this school yet?"

Spence- "Liz Conroy, Chloe Shults, Lisa Hafter, Sara Hafter, Cassie Alba, Nicole Freeman, Gaia Shan, and Eve Duarte. That's all. I think."

Aiden- "That's the entire cheerleading squad."

Ashley- "Plus Madison's sister."

Nikki- "Spence and Glen have always had a thing for cheerleaders. Except Glen dates them and Spence just sleeps with them."

Aiden- "You slept with all of them when we were going out?"

Spence- "Yep."

Ashley- "I'm still trying to figure out how I didn't notice you were gay and how you got Madison, who is always going on about me being gay, to sleep with you. Oh and how you kept it quiet about sleeping with all those girls."

Madison- "You're babbling."

Ashley- "Well I have a lot of questions."

Spence- "Well lets see, I'm good at acting, Madison doesn't seem at all homophobic, and I have pictures."

Aiden- "Pictures?"

Spence- "Yes, pictures." She said smiling.

Madison- "What are you smiling about?"

Spence- "Just remembering."

Spence, who seems a little more lucid than before stand up.

Spence- "I'll be right back."

Nikki- "Where are you going?"

Spence- "Restroom."

Ashley- "I'll come with."

Spence- "No, you just stay and get to know Nikki a little bit."

Ashley- "Umm, ok."

Spence starts walking in the direction of the restroom.

Madison- "That was strange."

Aiden- "How old is Spencer exactly?"

Madison- "Shouldn't you know. You dated her."

Glen- "She turns sixteen in a couple of months."

Ashley- "She's fifteen and has already done all that?"

Nikki- "Yeah pretty much."

Ashley- "Nikki, how old are you?"

Nikki- "Sixteen."

Ashley- "Shouldn't you be in school."

Nikki- "Yeah. Am I not in one now?"

Clay- "Is it just me or has Spence been gone for a long time?"

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Well there's chapter ten. Please just press the review button and tell me what you think.


	11. Kelly

**Kelly**

Clay- "Is it just me or has Spence been gone for a long time?"

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Ashley- "It's not just you."

Glen- "Maybe she's bulimic and she's puking up all that food she ate."

Aiden- "That would explain why she didn't want Ashley to go with her."

Ashley- "We should go check on her."

All of them get up and head towards the restroom Spencer was walking to."

Clay- "You girls go in and we'll wait here."

Madison- "Ok."

Ashley, Nikki, and Madison head into the restroom.

Clay- "I'm really hoping you're wrong."

Aiden- "Me too."

Glen- "Do either of you smell smoke?"

Aiden- "Yeah."

Clay- "It's coming from that room."

Glen goes to the girls restroom, opens the door and yells in.

Glen- "I think we found her."

Ashley- "You did? Where?"

Glen- "There." Pointing at the door.

Ashley- "Why do you think she's in there?"

Glen- "The smoke."

Ashley- "Oh."

Nikki goes to open the door.

Nikki- " and behind door number one." She opens the door.

Once the door opens everyone's mouths fall open making them resemble fish. Well except for Nikki's, she just busts out laughing, at what she sees and everyone's reactions. What they saw is two joints on the ground and Spence making out with Eve Duarte.

Madison- "Eve!"

Aiden- "Eve!"

Clay- "Spence!"

Glen- "Spence!"

Both Spence and Eve stop look at them and yell "What!"

Madison- Looking at Spence. "That's my sister."

Spence- "Yeah. So."

Glen- "What is it with you and Duarte girls?"

Spence- "They're hot."

Glen- "Well can't argue with you there."

Madison- "Eve, you're doing drugs!"

Eve- "No, actually those are both Spencer's."

Spence- "Yep, both mine, except she might have a slight buzz from being in the room."

Nikki- "Spence, you were smoking and you didn't ask me to come? Some best friend you are."

Spence- "You'll get over it."

Nikki- "Yeah, most likely."

Spence- "Oh crap it's Kelly." She says trying to hide.

Nikki- "Who?"

Spence- "Some girl I slept with. I don't even get why she's here. She doesn't even go to this school."

Ashley- "You slept with Kelly?"

Spence- "Did I forget to mention that?"

Ashley- "Yeah."

Spence- "Oh well. Now I have to hide."

Aiden- "Why?"

Spence- "She's clingy. We hooked up a couple weeks ago and now she won't leave me alone. Oh crap she saw me."

Spence thinks quick and pulls the closest girl, which just happened to be Madison, in to make out. Kelly sees this, starts crying, turns around, and leaves. As soon as Kelly was gone she pulls away from Madison.

Spence- "Well that seemed to work."

Ashley was very disappointed not to have been standing next to her.

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

There was chapter 11. Please tell me how it was, I need to know. It bugs me to think it is a bad chapter and I won't be sure until you hit the review button.


	12. Get to Class

**Get to Class**

Spence- "Well that seemed to work.

SONSONSONSONSONSONONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Glen- "Can you please stop making out with my girlfriend?"

Spence- "Depends."

Glen- "On what?"

Spence- "On if this includes past and future girlfriends."

Glen- "Past no, future yes."

Spence- "Then no, probably not."

Glen- "Well, then can you at least not make out with my current girlfriend?"

Spence- "Does this include current girlfriend's sister?"

Glen- "No."

Spence- "Ok then, deal."

She then pulls Eve and Nikki back into the room and closes the door.

Aiden- "You think they would let me watch?"

Ashley- "No." she is slightly disappointed that she's not in the room.

Madison, just now realizing what Glen said earlier, hits him.

Glen- "Ow. What was that for?"

Madison- "Do you not plan on being with me for very long?"

Ashley- "You are now just getting what he said? Took you long enough."

Madison- "Shut up."

Ashley- "Will you? That would be great."

Clay- "Spence is going to be late for her next class."

Glen- "How do you know?"

Clay- "The bell for the end of lunch is going to ring in about…10 seconds."

10 seconds later, the bell rings.

Glen- "How did you know that?" he says, a little freaked out.

Clay- "I have a watch."

Glen- "Oh."

Glen pounds on the door of the room.

Glen- "Spence, come on. You can't be late for class."

The door opens and Spence comes out.

Spence- "Yes I can."

Clay- "Spence, you will get in trouble if you're late."

Spence- "So."

Glen- "If you get in trouble you can get sent back to juvie."

Spence- "Yeah, but who cares. Juvie is fun."

Madison- "Fun? Isn't juvie like an underage prison?"

Spence- "Maybe for some people, but I thought it was awesome."

Madison- "Why?"

Spence- "It was an all girl juvenile detention center. Emphasis on all girl."

Madison- "Like you could get away with anything there."

Spence- "Easily. I could even do drugs."

Clay- "I thought you stopped while you were there."

Spence- "I did. I stopped between the time I got there and the time Nikki could sneak something in."

Aiden- "How long was that exactly?"

Spence- "Ummm, four days."

Nikki- "Three hours." She calls out from the room.

Spence- "Well it felt like four days."

Madison- "You're an addict."

Spence- "And proud of it." She says while laughing and getting pulled back into the room.

Both Glen and Clay grab Spence's arms.

Glen- "No you're going to class."

Spence- "But I don't wanna."

Eve- "Yeah."

Nikki- "She don't wanna."

Clay- "Ok, but she'll get in trouble, sent away, and you won't be able to do that again."

Eve- "Leave."

Nikki- "Get out of here."

Spence- "Fine. I see where I'm not wanted. Maybe I'll go see a movie." She says while walking away.

Clay- "How will you get there?" he yells.

She holds up Glen's car keys. Glen checks his pockets.

Glen- "Crap! She did it again."

Ashley- "Did what?"

Glen- "Pick pocketed me."

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

That was chapter twelve. So what do you think? Come on tell me. All you have to do is push the review button. I need to know. I'm hyperventilating here, so tell me. I really need to know.


	13. Busted

**Busted**

Glen- "Crap! She did it again."

Ashley- "What?"

Glen- "Pick pocketed me."

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Madison- "Spencer can pick pocket people?" she says while checking her pockets and purse.

Clay- "Yeah and she is really good at it too."

Nikki- "Well she's good at it most of the time. It's one of the things she got busted for."

Aiden- "What are all the things she got busted for?"

Glen- "She got busted for pick pocketing, possession, underage drinking, drunk driving, driving without a license, and skipping a lot of school."

Nikki- "You forgot trashing the school, torching someone's car, and putting a couple of girls in the hospital."

Clay- "You should also include being gay because that's the reason Mom let them take her without a fight."

Madison- "Are you sure it wasn't because she did a lot of illegal things?"

Glen- "No, it was because she is gay."

Clay- "Mom could have forgiven her for everything else. The only thing she couldn't or wouldn't forgive was her being gay."

Aiden- "Your mom could forgive things like doing drugs and putting people in the hospital but couldn't forgive her for being gay?"

Glen- "Correct."

Madison- "That's jacked up."

Clay- "If you think it's jacked up just imagine what Spence thought about it."

Glen- "Oh I just thought of another thing Spence got in trouble for, insulting a police officer."

Madison- "Don't you mean assaulting a police officer?"

Glen- "Oh that too. She was yelling and beating up on the guy that was arresting her."

Aiden- "Spencer wouldn't do that."

Madison- "After all the things we just found out, you still believe she wouldn't do that."

Aiden pauses to think about it..

Aiden- "Scratch my last comment."

Clay- "Spence is going to get in so much trouble for skipping class."

Glen- "I get her room."

Aiden- "She won't get in trouble if she kips one class. Will she?"

Clay- "For most people, no, but Spence really doesn't like school."

Glen- "Yeah, in Ohio I think she went to school once a week."

Madison- "Once a week?"

Glen- "If she even went that week."

Aiden- "Wait. Isn't Spencer getting really good grades in all of her classes?"

Glen- "Yep, she's getting A's in all her classes."

Madison- "So she cheats."

Glen- "No, she's just smart."

Madison- "If she was smart she would know what drugs do to you."

Glen- "No."

Clay- "She knows what they can do."

Nikki- "She just doesn't care."

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Hey, look I updated!


	14. Sick

**Sick**

Ashley- "Do you think Spencer will really get in trouble?"

Nikki- "Nah, she'll come up with a story that will get her out of trouble."

Ashley- "Is that true Clay?"

Nikki- "What, you don't believe me? I feel so unloved."

Clay- "As much as I would like to say no, Spence has a way of getting out of trouble, especially with our dad."

Ashley- "So she won't get sent to juvie for skipping our last class?"

Clay- "There is a one in a million chance she will get sent to juvie."

Ashley- "Ok, good."

Madison- "Damn."

Glen- "Bye, bye second bedroom."

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

**Carlin Home**

- "Spence, what are you doing home already? School isn't over yet."

Spence- "Hi Dad."

Arthur- "Spencer, why aren't you at school?"

Spence- "I know I should be at school and can't skip class but I started feeling really sick, so I came home. I really wanted to stay at school and tried but I just couldn't."

Arthur- "Ok Spencer. How about you go lie down upstairs and I'll call your school."

Spence- "Yeah, ok. Thank you Dad."

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

**School**

Aiden- "Where do you guys think Spencer went?"

Madison- "Who cares?"

Ashley- "I do."

Clay- "I do."

Glen- "I do."

Aiden- "I do."

Ashley- "What about you , Nikki, don't you care?"

Nikki- "Not really."

Aiden- "What? Why not? You said she was your best friend. I would think you would be worried about not knowing where your best friend is."

Nikki- "Well, you would probably be right, but I already know where she is."

Ashley- "What? How?"

Nikki- "I've been texting with her since she left."

Glen- "Why didn't we think about just texting or calling her?"

Madison- "I thought of it. I just didn't care where she was and the rest of you are just idiots."

Glen- "You just called me an idiot."

Madison- "You're a hot idiot."

Glen- "Well that's true. Hey, wait. What?!"

Nikki- "It's so easy to insult him. Just throw the word hot in the sentence and that's all he hears."

Ashley- "So where is she?"

Nikki- "At her house."

Glen- "At our house?"

Nikki- "That's what I said."

Clay- "But our dad is there."

Nikki- "Yep."

Ashley- "Did she get in trouble?"

Nikki- "Why do you keep asking me questions? I'm busy talking to Spence."

Clay- "That is why we are asking, because you know what's happening."

Nikki- "I know that. I just thought if I asked you, you would stop talking."

Madison- "Can you just tell them if she got in trouble because they are just going to keep asking."

Nikki- "Fine, she didn't get in trouble."

Ashley- "What did she say?"

Nikki- "She said she was feeling sick and she really tried to stay at school but she just couldn't."

Madison- "He bought that?"

Nikki- "If you haven't noticed, Spence is really good at acting and I am going to leave now because this is really boring."

Ashley- "Where are you going?"

Nikki- "To hang out with Spence. Oh, I should tell you before I forget, that all of you ditched your last class to talk about Spence. Bye."

Aiden- "What!"

Glen- "Crap!"

Clay- "No!"

Madison- "Oh well."

Ashley- "Sweet!"


	15. Randomness

**Randomness**

Nikki drives to Spence's house in record time, but was it in her car? Nope, Spence is not the only pickpocket. Only idiots like Madison would leave her purse open around the best friend of a known pickpocket. Nikki can't wait to see if Madison gets a ticket. She drove the entire way going over 100 mph, it was a 45 mph zone.

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Knock knock knock knock knock

Arthur- "Coming."

Knock knock

Arthur- "Nikki?"

Nikki- "Hey Mr. C. What's up?"

Arthur- "I should have somehow it was you, no one I have ever met knocks like that. So, what are you doing here?"

Nikki- "Well I've come to see my best friend."

Arthur- "Of course, what else? I just meant, what are you doing here now? Don't you have school?"

Nikki- "Missing a couple of days won't kill me. It will get me in trouble, but oh well."

Arthur- "Well Spence isn't feeling well, but maybe seeing her best friend will help."

Nikki- "Cool. Thanks Mr. C."

Arthur- "Her room is up the stairs and the last room on the right."

Nikki- "I knew I always liked you better than Mrs. C., she would never have let me in the house."

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

**Spence's Room**

Knock knock knock knock knock

Spence- "Come in Nikki."

Nikki- "You didn't let me finish my knock."

Spence- "You'll get over it."

Nikki- "No I won't. The knock is sacred."

Spence- "Trust me, you'll get over it."

Nikki- "Why would I trust a criminal like you?"

Spence- "Maybe because you're a criminal too."

Nikki- "No, that just means you shouldn't trust me just as much as I shouldn't trust you."

Spence- "That would be true if we were just acquaintances, but we're best friends so being criminals just doesn't factor into the equation."

Nikki- "Ummm…"

Spence- "We're best friends so we trust each other even if we are criminals."

Nikki- "Ok, I guess that's true. Why did you have to say it all complicated the first time?"

Spence- "It wasn't complicated."

Nikki- "How did we get on this topic anyway?"

Spence- I don't know."

Nikki- "Oh well. What are we going to do now?"

Spence- "I don't know about you, but I am going to sleep."

Nikki- "Yeah, me too, that sounds really good."

Spence- "What, did you drive from Ohio?"

Nikki- "No, I took a plane."

Spence- "How did you get here from the school?"

Nikki- "I took Madison's car."

Spence- "Ok, now I definitely want to be asleep before she gets here. I wonder if she'll call the cops?"

Nikki- "It will be interesting if she does."

Spence- "I'm going to sleep."

Nikki- "Yeah, we probably have at least half an hour before she gets here."

Spence- "No, more because she has cheerleading practice."

Nikki- "That's good. Move over Spence, I want the right side. Spence...Spence? Damn! Only you can fall asleep in less than ten seconds. Now I have to use the stupid left side."

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

A.N.- Just some randomness. Please review, I really appreciate them.


	16. Police

**Police**

Nikki and Spencer got an hour and a half of sleep before Madison and everyone else show up.

Madison- "Bitch, you stole my car!"

Nikki- "No, more like borrowed."

Madison- "That's not what the police are going to say when they get here."

Nikki- "You Idiot! You called the cops!"

Madison- "Of course I called the cops! You stole my car!"

Spence- "That was a stupid move Madison."

Madison- "Why?"

Spence- "Because you're going to be sorry you did it."

Madison- "Yeah? What are you going to do, beat me up?"

Spence- "No, first Nikki isn't going to get in trouble with the cops, you are for making a false report. Second, I told you I have pictures, some of them are of you and the whole school is going to get them."

Madison- "Ok, she is going to get arrested and who cares if you have pictures of me."

Spence- "Pictures of you and me."

Madison- "Oh."

Nikki- "Yeah, oh."

Madison- "So if I tell them i made a mistake will you give me the pictures?"

Spence- "Sure, you'll get them the same time as the rest of the school."

Madison- "What! Fine, if you're going to do that I'll just have to be satisfied with sending your friend to jail. Maybe you too because you stole your brother's car and you're not even old enough to drive. You also skipped class, so you'll get in even more trouble."

Spence- "You can try."

Madison- :I don't have to try because I know I'll succeed. Oh, you hear that? Here comes the people who are going to arrest you both."

A minute later a single cop car pulls up with one officer inside.

Officer- "Hello, I'm officer Michaels and I'm responding to a call made by a Miss Duarte."

Madison- "Yeah , that's me."

Officer Michaels- "Well what seems to be the problem, Miss Duarte?"

Madison- "This girl stole my car!"

Officer Michaels- "Miss, did you steal Miss Duarte's car?"

Nikki- "Nope."

Madison- "Yes, she did, she took my car keys and drove here without my permission."

Nikki- "I don't have your car keys."

Madison- "Yes you do! Plus, if you didn't take my car how did you get here?"

Nikki- "I borrowed Glen's car so I could take Spence home."

Madison- "No, Spencer stole car and drove here, then you stole mine!"

Officer Michaels- "Is this true Miss?"

Spence- "No, sir. I asked Glen if we could boorow his car so Nikki could bring me home because I wasn't feeling well. Plus, I'm only fifteen, I'm not old enough to drive."

Madison- "Glen, tell him Spencer took your car."

Officer Michaels- "Did she take your car young man?"

Glen- "No, I lent it to Nikki."

Madison- "What! Officer run her I.D. and then you'll believe me."

Officer Michaels- "Can I please see your I.D. Miss?"

Nikki- "Sure, no problem."

5 minutes later.

Officer Michaels- "Here's your I.D. Miss. Miss Duarte, all that did was tell me she has had one parking ticket."

Nikki- "Parking meter ran out, the meter maid got there right before me."

Madison- "No! She's a criminal, I know she is! Make her give me back my keys!"

Spence- "Madison, you put your keys in your purse when you got here."

Madison- "No I did not!"

Madison opens her purse and shows everyone what's inside. The thing she wasn't expecting was her keys being right on top.

Officer Michaels- "Miss Duarte, making a false report is against the law. I'm going to let you off with a warning, just never do it again."

As officer Michaels leaves Nikki and Spence just stare at Madison with identical smirks on their faces.

Madison- "Glen! I can't believe you helped them, I'm your girlfriend!"

Glen- "Hmmm, help my girlfriend or sister? Girlfriend or sister? I'm going to have to go with sister."

Madison- "You! I know you've had to have been arrested before."

Nikki- "Oh yeah, plenty of times, but the thing is, I have a friend who works at the DMV and another friend who works at the police station. A fake I.D. and fake parking ticket takes suspicion off me because if it was totally spotless they might suspect something."

Madison just screams and storms off, forgetting she now has her car keys and could drive home instead of walking.

Ashley- "That was amusing, but how did you get the keys in her purse?"

Spence- "Both good and pick pocketing and just as good while doing it in reverse."

Nikki- "Yeah, remember when we got what's her name expelled by putting a knife in her purse after she ratted on us for smoking in the bathroom."

Spence- "Oh yeah, what happened to her?"

Nikki- "I think she had a nervous breakdown because she was about to graduate as valedictorian and she had never even been late to class. It's possible she's in a mental institution."

Aiden- "That's horrible!"

Spence- "No, that's funny."

Nikki- "Can we have her car towed?"


	17. Arrested

**Arrested**

**Aiden and Glen **

**Back at school working out.**

Aiden- "Glen why did you help Spencer and Nikki?"

Glen- "Like I told Madison, she's my sister. Plus, they helped me out once."

Aiden- "What could they have possibly done that would make you help them not get arrested?"

Glen- "They helped me not get arrested."

Aiden- "What?"

Glen- "They purposely tried to get in trouble so I wouldn't get arrested."

Aiden- "How do you know they didn't just get in trouble and it had nothing to do with you?"

Glen- "Trust me, I know."

Aiden- "What were you doing that almost got you arrested?"

Glen- "I got pulled over for speeding on the way home from school and I had pot in the car."

Aiden- "Ok, now I'm confused because they wouldn't check for pot if you just got pulled over for speeding and you said they got in trouble for you."

Glen- "Yeah, cops normally wouldn't check the car for speeding, but I was nervous. I don't mean a little nervous either, I was shaking, sweating, and my face started getting red. If I hadn't been so nervous the cop would have just given me a ticket."

Aiden- "Why were so nervous and where were Nikki and Spencer?"

Glen- "I was nervous because I had only tried pot once, not like the druggies in the back seat."

Aiden- "Druggies in the back seat?"

Glen- "Nikki and Spence."

Aiden- "Oh. Why were you carrying around pot if you had only tried it once?"

Glen- "I had only tried it the previous day and I had a lot left because I didn't like it. I left it in my car because I didn't want my parents to find it and I forgot about it until I was getting pulled over."

Aiden- "Ok, I'm starting to get it, keep going."

Glen- "So I'm getting nervous because the cop is coming and I'm thinking I'm going to get in trouble, get arrested, and then I can't play basketball anymore."

Aiden- "Wait, you have pot and are probably going to get arrested and you're worried about not playing basketball."

Glen- "Shut up! So the cop sees that I'm nervous and ends up searching the car and finding the pot. I'm about to break down crying and the Spence and Nikki says it's theirs. The cop wasn't going to believe them but they argued and won."

Aiden- "Crying?"

Glen- "What, crying? I didn't say crying. Who said crying?"

Aiden- "Then what happened?"

Glen- "They start getting arrested but then Spence starts hitting on the cop..."

Aiden "Spencer hit a cop?!"

Glen- "No, hitting on, flirting and what not."

Aiden- "But Spencer is gay."

Glen- "It was a female cop and even if it wasn't that wouldn't have stopped her."

Aiden- "Was she hot?"

Glen- "Yes. Ok, so Spence starts hitting on the cop and of course with Spence's luck, the cop was gay. She lets us all go and before we leave Spence asks if they can keep the pot."

Aiden- "What! What happened?"

Glen- "The cop gives it to her."

Aiden- "You've got to be kidding."

Glen- "Nope, the cop gives it to her and we drive away. I think she hooked up with the cop that weekend."

Aiden- "So you helped them instead of Madison because you owed them."

Glen- "That and like I said, she's my sister. I don't want her to get arrested."

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

I know, the thing with the cop really wouldn't happen but in my story it does so don't flame me for it. Please R and R.


	18. Pictures

**Pictures**

**Ashley, Nikki, and Spence**

**Spence's Room**

Nikki- "Can I please have her car towed?"

Spence- "How long are you going to ask that?"

Nikki- "Until someone says, 'Yes, Nikki, you can have her car towed.'"

Ashley- "Yes, Nikki, you can have her car towed."

Nikki- "Thank you."

Nikki immediately gets on her phone to call a towing company and Spence is sitting on her bed looking through a box of pictures.

Ashley- "What are you doing?"

Spence- "Looking of the pictures of me and Madison."

Ashley- "Ewwww, I can't believe you slept with Madison."

Spence- "You always have to sleep with the most popular and or meanest girl in a school."

Ashley- "Why?"

Spence- "Well, first, to say you have. Second, to blackmail or get even if events like this occur. Which is why I take pictures. It's even better if the girl is straight or if they are still in the closet because that means they won't want anybody to know."

Ashley- "So you slept with Madison so you could take pictures and humiliate her if she ever does anything to you?"

Spence- "That and just so I can say I did. Yes, the pictures!"

Ashley- "You are actually going to send those to the entire school."

Spence- "Well not all of them, there are too many for that."

Ashley- "Too many? How many do you have?"

Spence- "Around 25. She was the most popular, so I wanted a variety to choose from for when she messed with me. I'm only going to send 5. Plus, she'll think that those are the only ones I have."

Ashley- "Oooookay, I'm going to go, but I'll see you tomorrow."

Spence- "Okay, see you tomorrow."

Ashley- "Bye Nikki."

Nikki- "Bye! No, not you. Don't hang up on me. If you hang up on me I'm going to come and kick your ass and then call a rival towing company."

Spence- "Having trouble?"

Nikki- "No, not anymore. They'll be here in twenty minutes to tow her car."

Spence- "Hopefully she won't come to get it before then."

Nikki- "No, she's stupid enough to not realize she can get it for at least another couple hours."

Spence- "Okay."

Nikki- "I have a question?"

Spence- "What?"

Nikki- "Have you slept with Ashley yet?"

Spence- "What! No!"

Nikki- "Why not? She's hot and totally into you."

Spence- "She's my best friend."

Nikki- "Hey! I'm your best friend."

Spence- "You're my best Ohio friend. Ashley is my best California friend."

Nikki- "Fine, I'll accept that, but being best friends didn't stop us from sleeping together."

Spence- "It's different because at first you wanted to go out with me and then we became best friends, Ashley and I just became friends."

Nikki- "That doesn't make any difference."

Spence- "Yes, it does."

Nikki- "Oh, I get it now."

Spence- "Get what?"

Nikki- "You're scared."

Spence- "What? I'm not scared. Why would I be scared?"

Nikki- "You like her."

Spence- "Of course I like her, she's my best friend. I wouldn't hang out with her if I didn't like her."

Nikki- "No, I mean you really like her. Like you would date her, like her."

Spence- "You're nuts! I don't like anyone enough to date them and never will."

Nikki- "Then why won't you sleep with her. I know you, you sleep with any hot girl you can and Ashley is definitely hot."

Spence- "I won't because she's my friend."

Nikki- "Liar. I think it is because if you do sleep with her, you know you will like her even more and then you won't be able to stop thinking about her and eventually you will end up going out with her. That is why you're scared."

Spence- "I repeat You're nuts!"

Nikki- "Now that I think about it, no, you don't like her."

Spence- "Thank you."

Nikki- "You're in love with her."

Spence- "Ahhhhhh!!!! If you want to live to see your seventeenth birthday, you better run."

Nikki- "Run from what?"

Spence- "Run from me because I'm going to kill you."

Nikki- "Uh oh."

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Please R and R.


	19. Help!

**Help!**

Last Chapter:

Nikki- "Now that I think about it, no, you don't like her."

Spence- "Thank you."

Nikki- "You're in love with her."

Spence- "Ahhhhhh!! If you want to live to see your seventeenth birthday, you better run."

Nikki- "Run from what?"

Spence- "Run from me because I'm going to kill you."

Nikki- "Uh oh."

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Half an hour later Clay comes home.

Nikki- "Clay, help me!"

Clay- "Why?"

Nikki- "She's going to kill me. I've been hiding from her for half an hour."

Spence- "Where are you Nikki! I have to kill you now so I can clean up the evidence and hide your body before someone comes home."

Clay- "What did you do to her?"

Nikki- "I said she is in love with Ashley."

Clay- "Why would you say that?"

Nikki- "How long has it been since you moved here?"

Clay- "Two months."

Nikki- "How long has Spence known Ashley?"

Clay- "Two months."

Nikki- "And have you ever known Spence to not sleep with a hot girl?"

Clay- "No."

Nikki- "This is why she is in love with Ashley."

Clay- "What?"

Nikki- "I thought you were suppose to be the smart one?"

Clay- "I am. I'm just not dumb enough to understand your logic."

Nikki- "Uhhhh."

Clay- "Just keep explaining."

Nikki- "Spence hasn't slept with Ashley."

Clay- "How do you know?"

Nikki- "I asked her."

Clay- "You asked Ashley!"

Nikki- "No I asked Spence and you know she would never deny sleeping with a hot girl if she actually did."

Clay- "So Spence is in love with Ashley because she has known her for two months and hasn't slept with her even though she is hot."

Nikki- "Well that and she stares at Ashley when she thinks no one is looking."

Clay- "How do you already know all this? You've only been here less that a day."

Nikki- "She's my best friend, it's my job to know."

Spence- "Nikki!"

Nikki- "Uh oh." she hides behind Clay.

Spence- "Get over here so I can kill you."

Nikki- "Come on Spence, you can't kill me or you'll risk hurting your brother."

Spence- "Clay, if you don't move, I will kill you so I can kill her."

Clay- "Sorry Nikki." He moves out of the way.

Nikki- "I thought you were the loyal one too."

Clay- "I am, but I only have enough courage to say I'm afraid of my sister."

Nikki- "Traitor!"

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

A.N. I'll try to update soon.


	20. Reefer Madness!

**Reefer Madness**

The next day, Glen, Clay, Spence, and Nikki all drive to school together. Nikki doesn't actually go to that school, but she is going to hang around as a visitor. Nikki has a black eye, is all bruised up, and has a small limp from the beating she got from Spence. Spence was going to kill Nikki but changed her mind because Clay was home and she didn't know if his family loyalty extended to murder. As soon as they got to school they met up with Ashley, Aiden, and, of course, Madison. Madison was fuming because she had gotten the pictures Spence had sent to everyone the night before.

Ashley- "What the hell happened to you?" she said while looking at Nikki.

Nikki- "I fell."

Aiden- "You fell?"

Spence- "Yeah, we both did. She fell on her face and I fell on my hands. See, my knuckles are all cut up."

Aiden- "Do I really want to know?"

Clay- "No, you really don't."

Spence- "What's up with Madison? She looks like she's constipated."

Ashley- "She saw the pictures."

Spence- "Oh, yeah. I forgot all about that after I fell last night."

Aiden- "She's also mad because she went to your house earlier to get her car and for some reason it wasn't there."

Madison- "Yeah. You wouldn't happen to know where it is, would you?" she said with as much anger as you can get in a loud whisper.

Nikki- "No, not a clue. It probably got stolen by some criminal and is now in a million pieces in some chop shop."

Madison looked like she was going to start beating an already beaten Nikki, but some people walking by were pointing at her and whispering to each other. So, she took off so she could hide from the embarrassment.

Ashley- "Ok, now that that's over. What's everyone doing tonight?"

Glen- "Going out with Madison."

Clay- "Studying."

Aiden- "Working out."

Spence- "Nikki and I are staying in, getting high, and watching Reefer Madness!"

Nikki- "Oh yeah!"

Spence- "Reefer Madness!"

Nikki- "Reefer Maaadness!"

Spence- "Reefer Madness!"

Nikki- "Reefer Madness!"

Aiden- "Were you guys just singing?"

Spence- "Yep! Eat the brownie!"

Nikki- "Eat. The. Brownie."

Spence- "Eat the brownie."

Nikki- "Eat. The. Brownie."

Ashley- "What's Reefer Madness?"

Both Nikki and Spence gasp.

Nikki- "What's Reefer Madness? What's Reefer Madness?"

Spence- "It's only the best movie ever made. There are drugs, sex, murder, and singing. The only thing missing is some girl on girl action and that's okay because nothing's perfect."

Nikki- "I don't know Spence. There might be some girl on girl action during the orgy."

Spence- Oh yeah. We'll have to watch that part closely."

Ashley- "It sounds like it's rated NC-17."

Nikki- "No, PG-13, I think."

Spence- "R, tops."

Aiden- "Why were you singing?"

Spence- "It's a musical!"

Nikki- "It's the funniest movie ever and it's even funnier when you're high."

Spence- "The best thing about it is that Kristen Bell is in it."

Nikki- "And she is so hot!"

Aiden- "Anyone else think Spence talking about girls, sex, and orgies feels strange?"

Ashley- "Yes."

Glen- "No."

Clay- "No."

Nikki- "No."

Spence- "Come on Nikki, Reefer Madness!"

Both Nikki and Spence start to sing and dance.

_Creeping like a communist, it's knocking at our doors_

_Turning all our children into hooligans and whores_

_Voraciously devouring the way things are today_

_Savagely deflowering the good ol' U.S.A._

_It's Reefer Madness, Reefer Madness_

_(Reefer Madness, Reefer Madness)_

_Oh so mad!_

_See the kids! Precious kids!_

_Yes, their heads are on the chopping block_

_And someone's got to dare to take a stand_

_Can't ignore anymore, it could be your son or daughter_

_With a deadly stick of reefer in their hand!_

_They're heading straight for_

_Reefer Madness! Reefer Madness! Reefer Madness! Reefer Madness!_

_Save our kids!_

_Stealthy as a socialist, it slithers up our shores_

_Turing all our children into hooligans and whores!_

_This smoking bowl of evil bears the choking stench of sin!_

_It burrows like a weevil under tender Christian skin!_

_This…_

_Reefer Madness! Reefer Madness! Reefer Madness! Reefer Madness!_

_Oh so mad!_

_Pull the wool from your eyes!_

_We're in need for righteous soldiers_

_For this merry wonder has to be destroyed!_

_Fight the urge of this scourge! It's destructive but seductive!_

_So some drastic measures need to be employed!_

_To put an end to…_

_Reefer Madness! Reefer Madness! Reefer Madness! Reefer Madness!_

_Oh so mad!_

_Deadly as the democrats that empty out our stores!_

_Turning all our children into hooligans and whores!_

_Teenagers across the land are glazed and oversexed_

_If you fail to draw the line, your babies will be next!_

_Oh! Reefer Madness! Reefer Madness! Reefer Madness! Reefer Madness!_

_Oh so mad!_

_Tell your children! (Reefer Madness)_

_Fight the menace! (Reefer Madness)_

_Kill the devil! (Reefer Madness)_

_Save the country (Reefer Madness)_

_Madness! Madness! Madness! Madness! Reefer's made us crazy barking …_

_Mad!_

While they were singing no one noticed that they were drawing a crowd and when they finished everyone started clapping. Nikki and Spence started to bow to everyone.

Ashley- "You guys can sing."

Nikki- "Everyone can sing."

Aiden- "But you guys are good."

Spence- "Of course we are. Come on Nikki, lets go to class."

_SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON_

**Lunch:**

Spence- "I have a question."

Glen- "What?"

Spence- "Why is everyone watching us?"

Aiden- "Everyone is waiting for you to put on a show like you did this morning when you were singing."

Spence- "A show, huh. Nikki, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she said with an evil little smirk.

Nikki- "Yep."

Clay- "No! You are not going to do Little Mary Sunshine again."

Ashley- "What's Little Mary Sunshine?"

Clay- "It's from Reefer Madness. Last time they did it, they got suspended."

Nikki- "Like that ever stopped us from doing anything before. Hey Spence, how about we switch roles this time."

Spence- "Sure, I've been acting like Little Mary Lane for a couple months. So, why not?"

Clay- "Just don't take off your shirt."

Spence- "Clay! You're asking us to ruin a scene from the best movie ever. No way!"

Clay- "Just get it over with."

Nikki- "Yes!"

Spence- "Come on."

They start to get ready and don't ask why, but they have the music that goes to the song.

Nikki:

_Little Mary Sunshine with her hem cut so low_

_Little Mary Sunshine with her ducks in a row_

Spence:

_It burns my lungs_

Nikki:

_Little Mary Sunshine needs a change in her life_

Spence:

_My head feels funny Ralph_

Nikki:

_Little Mary Sunshine needs a man_

Spence:

_Oh!_

Nikki:

_Now come on, Mary Sunshine_

_It's time that you learned to be bad!_

_You make a charming armful_

_So snuggle up, my buttercup, cuz you've been had_

Spence: giggles

_Ralph I think you tricked me_

Nikki-

_Now, smoke it, Mary Sunshine_

_Dissolve in the sweet burning glow_

_Come lose yourself in pleasure_

_When the bambalacha's gotcha you'll forget the word "No"_

Spence:

_I can't, what about…Jimmy!_

Nikki:

_Jimmy's a rube, provincial and dull_

_Don't be tricked, he's strictly quadrilateral_

Spence:

_Jimmy's a boy, I'm ready for men_

_Let's go up and down and up and down and down again!_

Nikki:

_Mary Sunshine you are ultra ultra!..._

Spence:

_I feel a little naughty_

Nikki:

_Baby, I'll help you relax_

Spence:

_I'll tie you up with phone cord_

_We'll play with whips and nipple clips and candle wax!_

Nikki:

_Now hold on, Mary Sunshine_

_Let's not get carried away!_

Spence:

_Just call me Mary "Wanna"_

_And Mary's got some scary little games to play!_

_I'll lather you up and give you a shave_

_A paddling while straddling my little slave!_

_Down on your knees! It's pointless to fight!_

_Save your strength, it's gonna be a lengthy night!_

Nikki:

_Help! His crazy tomata's raping me!_

Both:

_Goodbye to Mary Sunshine!_

_Reefer has blown out her mind!_

_She's now a hot-hay hussy!_

Spence:

_Don't you run! I'm not done!_

_Can't you tell we've just begun!_

_What's your rush? You're not having fun?!_

Nikki:

_No I'm really not_

Both:

_Mary, Mary Sunshine_

_Burns for, yearns for dirty love!_

As soon as they finish everyone watching bursts into applause and whistles. Nikki and Spence start bowing and this went on until the principal came out and yelled at them.

Spence- "Run!"

They both take off running with the others right behind them and clay just remembered to pick up Spence's shirt before he went.

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

A.N.- Okay, Reefer Madness, in my opinion, is one of the best movies ever made. It's a remake that was made in 2005 and has Kristen Bell.


	21. Ashley's House

**Ashley's House**

After sprinting to the parking lot and jumping into their cars, they all headed to Ashley's house.

Nikki- "Damn, Ashley! Can you have a bigger house?"

Ashley- "Probably."

Ashley's Living Room:

Clay- "I can't believe you did that again."

Aiden- "I can't believe you've done that before and at school."

Spence- "At least they didn't catch us this time."

Nikki- "I know, last time we almost got expelled."

Clay- "Mom never told me that."

Spence- "She didn't know."

Nikki-"Yeah, we threatened to sue the school."

Ashley- "But you were the ones that did something wrong."

Nikki- "We took off running like we did today, but they had better security guards and they caught us. When the guard grabbed me he grabbed me boob and last time I was Little Mary Sunshine."

Aiden- "Why does it matter that you were Little Mary Sunshine last time?"

Spence- "It means she didn't have a shirt on and she said she would sue the school because they hired the security guard."

Glen- "Speaking of shirts, are you going to put yours back on anytime soon?"

Ashley- "No!"

Aiden- "What?"

Ashley- "What? I didn't say anything. Nope, nothing. Stop looking at me!"

Spence- "No, Glen, I am quite comfortable like this."

Ashley- "Yes!"

Nikki- "What?"

Ashley- "Nothing."

Aiden-"What do you think they're going to do to you tomorrow?"

Spence- "Nothing."

Aiden- "They are going to do something."

Spence- "Yep."

Aiden- "But you just said…"

Glen- "Tomorrow's Saturday you idiot."

Aiden- "Oh, what do you think they're going to do on Monday."

Spence- "Don't know, don't care."

Nikki- "Do you have a computer?"

Ashley- "What?"

Nikki- "Computer, do you have one?"

Ashley- "Yeah, why?"

Nikki- "I didn't get to look at those pictures Spence posted."

Glen- "Well I won't look at them, it's my sister."

Clay- "Me neither."

Aiden- "I'm not looking at them."

Ashley- "I already saw them, but you can look at them."

Ashley goes to get her computer for Nikki.

Nikki- "Damn, Madison is a freak in bed."

Glen- "Don't say things like that."

Aiden- "It makes us want to look."

Spence- "So look."

Glen- "I can't, you're in it."

Spence- "What about you Aiden? Last time I check we aren't related and I know you want to see me naked."

Aiden- "I'd rather not."

Nikki- "Yeah, with these pictures, he'll probably want to look at them in private."

Glen- "That is wrong on so many levels."

Nikki- "Come on just look at them. You don't even see Spence's face in it, though you do see her tattoo."

Aiden- "Spencer doesn't have a tattoo."

Clay- "Yeah she does."

Glen- "It's on her wrist."

Nikki- "I wasn't talking about that tattoo."

Clay- "She has another tattoo? When did she get another tattoo? When did you get another tattoo?"

Spence- "I got it the same time I got my first tattoo."

Glen- "How come we've never seen it?"

Ashley- "I don't think you want to see it."

Glen- "Why not."

Ashley- "It's on her inner thigh."

Glen- "Oh, bad visual! Bad visual!"

Ashley- "Sorry, but you asked."

Aiden- "You don't have a problem looking at the pictures?"

Ashley- "Nope."

Aiden- "And you don't have a problem with her looking?"

Spence- "Do you think that if I had a problem with anyone looking that I would have sent it to everyone?"

Aiden- "Well, no, I guess not."

Glen- "Now what are we going to do?"

Ashley- "I don't know about you guys, but I kind of want to watch Reefer Madness."

Spence- "That was the plan for tonight."

Nikki- "We always want to watch Reefer Madness."

Ashley- "We can watch it in our theatre."

Aiden- "I can skip a day of working out."

Clay- "I can do my homework tomorrow."

Glen- "I'll go cancel my date with Madison. She probably doesn't want to go out anyway."

Ashley- "Ok so all of us are going to watch the movie."

Spence- "Reefer Madness!"

Nikki- "Reefer Madness!"

Spence- "Reefer Madness!"

Nikki- "Reefer Madness!"

Nikki & Spence- "Madness! Madness! Madness! Madness! Reefers made us crazy barking…Mad!"


	22. Movie Line Game

Movie Line Game

Aiden- "That was…"

Ashley- "The greatest movie ever!"

Aiden- "I was going to say interesting."

Ashley- "You didn't like it?"

Aiden- "I thought it was ok."

Ashley- "What about you guys, what did you think?"

Glen- "Well we've seen it before. You can't really live with Spence and not see it, but I thought it was ok."

Clay- "Yeah, it's ok.'

Ashley- "Umm, where are Nikki and Spencer?"

Clay- "They're still in the theatre."

Glen- "Yeah, they may have gotten a little high before watching the movie."

Aiden- "So that's why they were laughing so much."

Clay- "No, they laugh that much either way."

Aiden- "Did the animated part creep any of you out?"

Clay- "Yes."

Glen- "Yep."

Ashley- "I thought it was funny."

Aiden- "How was that funny?"

Ashley- "It just was."

Nikki- "I need words to tell you about my pounding heart, four dollar words to make a guy sound smart. Well I guess that's why they invented Shakespeare, his articulations of a lovers palpitations are so are so keen. My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep the more I give to thee."

Spence- "Oh you sound so dreamy when you talk like Shakespeare."

Spence & Nikki- "A big vocabulary should be customary when you fall in love."

Nikki- "Lalalalalala you're a snowy dove."

Spence- "Lalala prodigious birth of love."

Spence & Nikki- "Lalalalala hip hurray for Shakespeare! Sure as I am breathing you can make Elizabethan language fun."

Aiden- "Enough singing already."

Nikki- "But Romeo and Juliet is so funny."

Spence- "All the irony in the song is hilarious."

Aiden- "No more singing.'

Spence- "Fine."

Nikki- "You're no fun."

Ashley- "How about a game?"

Nikki- "Yeah!"

Spence- "Movie line game!"

Clay- "Sure."

Glen- "Why not."

Aiden- "What's the movie line game?"

Spence- "It's where you say a line from a movie and the other people have to guess what movie it's from."

Nikki- "It's a lot more fun than it sounds."

Aiden- "Ok."

Ashley- "Yeah, let's play."

Spence- "Me first."

Glen- "Go."

Spence- "I feel pretty, oh so pretty. I feel pretty and witty and gay!"

Aiden- "Anger Management."

Spence- "Yes and no."

Nikki- "West Side Story."

Spence- "Yes!"

Aiden- "No, it's in Anger Management! I got it before her!"

Spence- "Yes, it is in Anger Management, but they got it from West Side Story so Nikki got it right."

Ashley- "So is it Nikki's turn because she got it right?"

Spence- "Yep, go Nikki."

Nikki- "Leeloo Dallas, multipass."

Spence- "The Fifth Element."

Nikki- "Yes! You guys are slow."

Glen- "Well, if we use to go to the movies instead of going to school we might know them too."

Nikki- "Ok, this time I'll let all of you try to answer first. Your turn Spence."

Spence- "That's my bunk Bitch."

Glen- "Umm…"

Ashley- "No idea."

Aiden- "Don't know."

Clay- "Go Nikki."

Nikki- "D.E.B.S.!"

Aiden- "Do we have to keep playing this?"

Spence- "Yes."

Ashley- "Come on Aiden. We'll get one eventually."

Nikki- "My turn. Heck, I've got a question. What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?"

Aiden- "Aristotle."

Clay- "That's a philosopher, not a movie."

Glen- "Idiot."

Ashley- "What's the movie Spencer?"

Spence- "Imagine Me and You."

Aiden- "Can I go now? It's no fun if it's just you two."

Spence- "Fine."

Nikki- "Go."

Aiden- "Luke, I am your father."

Spence- "That's it, you can't play anymore."

Aiden- "What, why?"

Nikki- "Why? Because everyone knows that line. I could go up to some three year old on the street and ask them what movie that line is from and they could tell me."

Spence- "Yeah, if the mom didn't start to beat the crap out of you for talking to her kid."

Nikki- "That was one time!"

Spence- "and I'm never going to let you forget it."

Nikki- "Ok Aiden, you can watch or leave."

Aiden- "Fine, I'll watch."

Nikki- "Ok, whose turn is it?"

Ashley- "Spencer's."

Spence- "Leila, if you don't come over to Sunny's apartment tonight, there's a good chance I'll develop a stutter. Pppplease don't do this to me."

Ashley- "Big Daddy!"

Spence- "Ding ding ding. Correct!"

Ashley- "I don't know what to say. Does it have to be a movie?"

Spence- "No, do anything you want."

Ashley- "She screwed you both, fucking Louanne, huh.

Watch your mouth. You don't know her.

Uh, dude, everybody knows her."

Spence & Nikki- "Girltrash!"

Ashley- "Yes!"

Nikki- "I love that show, but it's too short."

Ashley- "Yeah, me too and I think Colby is hot!"

Spence- "No, Misty is the hottest one."

Ashley- "No, Colby."

Spence- "Misty."

Ashley- "Colby."

Spence- "Mist…"

Nikki- "Both of you are wrong. They're both hot!"

Spence- "Yeah, but Misty is the good one, It seems like she's the one who keeps Colby in line."

Ashley- "No, Colby because she is the bad one and it makes her even hotter."

Aiden- "What's Girltrash?"

Nikki- "It's a webseries."

Ashley- "You want to watch it?"

Glen- "How many episodes are there?"

Spence- "So far there are nine and I can't wait until the new ones come out because it has been forever."

Clay- Watching nine episodes will take forever."

Nikki- "No, I don't think they even take half an hour."

Clay- "Yeah, that's just a little over four hours."

Nikki- "What?"

Spence- "Clay, she's saying that they don't even take half an hour all put together. They are very short episodes."

Glen- "Let's watch it, we have time."

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

A.N.- For anyone who doesn't know, on the show Girltrash Gabrielle Christian plays Colby and Many Musgrave plays Misty. Please review.


	23. Extemely Short Update

**I am no longer going to be using quotation marks because the entire story is dialog and if there is a possibility of a characters thought coming up, it will be in italics. **

**Extremely Short Update**

Aiden: That was really good.

Clay: Yeah.

Glen: Is it just me or does the character Colby look like Spence and the character Misty like Ashley?

Clay: No, I thought so too. The resemblance is uncanny.

Aiden: I agree.

Nikki: I don't see it.

Ashley: Me neither.

Spence: Nope.

Glen: Oh well. What are we going to do now?

Spence: Umm... we can watch Reefer Madness again.

Ashley: Yeah!

Nikki: Lets do that.

Glen, Clay, & Aiden: No!

Spence: Fine, then you guys come up with something to do.

Clay: We could all go home and go to bed.

Ashley: Or you can all stay here, there are plenty of bedrooms.

Glen: I'm cool with that.

Clay: Yeah me too.

Aiden: Yep.

Spence: Okay, you three can go to bed and we'll stay up and watch Reefer Madness again.

Nikki: We can even sleep in the theatre.

Ashley: See you boys in the morning.

Glen: Well, um, maybe we can all watch a different movie and then sleep after that.

Clay: Yeah, how about a movie you guys mentioned during the game.

Aiden: Yeah, how about D.E.B.S., whatever that is.

Spence: Hmm, hot, ass-kicking girls in short skirts...I'm good with that. Plus, Lucy Diamond is hot!

Ashley: Yep, mmhmm, I'm good with that.

Nikki: Me too, but I like the short film better. We should watch it after since it's only like 10 minutes.

Spence: Okay, so if you agree, say me.

Nikki: Me.

Glen: Me.

Clay: Me.

Ashley: Me.

Aiden: Me.

Spence: D.E.B.S. it is.

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON


	24. Saturday Breakfast

_**Saturday Breakfast**_

Clay: Good morning everyone!

Glen: I hate that you're a morning person.

Spence: Why exactly did you wake us up at eight in the morning on a Saturday?

Nikki: Yeah, why? We didn't even go to sleep until four and you wake us up early on a day we don't even have to get up if we don't want to.

Clay: It's always good to get up early, even on weekends.

Aiden: You're nuts.

Ashley: Absolutely mad.

Clay: Oh come on everyone, wake all the way up.

Nikki: You get me some coffee and I might just do that.

Ashley: Mmmm, coffee.

Spence: I need a Redbull.

Glen: Well I need breakfast.

Aiden: So do I.

Clay: I know you all too well.

Glen: What do you mean?

Clay: I made pancakes, hash browns, eggs, bacon, a pot of coffee, and got a Redbull at the store when I got all the breakfast supplies.

Spence: Redbull? Did he say Redbull? Please tell me he said Redbull.

Nikki: He said Redbull.

Spence: Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you, you are the best brother ever!

Aiden: What's up with her?

Glen: Redbull is her biggest addiction.

Clay: And it's the only addiction I don't mind because it is at least legal.

Spence: You got the big one right? Please, please, please tell me you got the big on.

Clay: No, I did not get the big one.

Spence: Noooooooooooooo!

Clay: I got the medium one.

Spence: Oh, okay then.

Glen: I don't even know why you drink those, you have enough energy already.

Spence: They taste good.

Aiden: No they don't, they're disgusting.

Spence: They are not!

Aiden: Yes, they are. Who agrees with me?

Clay: Me.

Glen: Me.

Ashley: Me.

Nikki: Me.

Spence: Et tu, Nikki!

Nikki: Sorry, Spence, but they're gross.

Spence: Okay, that's it. I no longer have any friends or brothers.

Nikki: What?

Glen: Spence.

Spence: ...

Ashley: Spencer.

Spence: ...

Nikki: Great, now she's not talking to us.

Clay: She'll talk to us eventually, I think.

Ashley: What if she never talks to us again?

Nikki: Whoa, dude, calm down.

Ashley: I can't. What if she stops hanging out with us, finds new friends, never talks to us again, and leaves, all because of an energy drink. (A.N. Aww, poor Ashley, she's freaking out.)

Nikki: I think Spence broke Ashley.

Ashley: What?

Nikki: Nothing.

Aiden: How long do you think she'll stop talking to us for.

Nikki: Not too long, she gets bored easily.

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

A.N. My Redbull addiction has nothing to do with Spence's. Nope none whatsoever.


	25. Would You Rather

**Would You Rather**

After Breakfast:

Spence: Okay, someone talk to me, I'm bored.

Nikki: Told ya.

Clay: What do you want to do?

Aiden: We can play a game.

Ashley: How about would you rather?

Glen: Okay, I got one. Would you rather sleep in on Saturday or have Clay wake you up so early the sun is barely up?

Spence: That's not a good question. We already know everyone but Clay would rather be asleep.

Ashley: Okay, would you rather sky dive or swim with sharks?

Glen: Sky dive.

Nikki: Swim with sharks.

Clay: Swim with sharks.

Aiden: Sky dive.

Spence: I would rather sky dive in into shark infested waters.

Aiden: What?

Spence: I said I would rather sky dive into shark infested waters because that way I could sky dive and swim with sharks.

Glen: Oooookay. Would you rather poke out your own eyes or drive spikes through your kneecaps?

Nikki: I don't think I could live without being able to see so spike through the kneecaps.

Ashley: Definitely agree, I need my eyesight.

Clay: Having to learn Braille would set back my education so I'm going with spikes through kneecaps.

Aiden: Well if I drove spikes through my kneecaps I couldn't play basketball anymore and if I poke my eyes out I would have to learn to play basketball with one of those beeping things.

Nikki: So you would rather...

Aiden: I would rather drive spikes through my knees because it would be easier to play from a wheelchair than if I couldn't see.

Ashley: What about you Spencer?

Spence: I would rather do one eye and one knee.

Aiden: Why?

Spence: because then I could get a peg leg, an eye patch, a parrot, and become a pirate.

Nikki: Oh, never mind, I want to do that.

Spence: Okay, Nikki can do it with me and together we can fulfill Lucy Diamond's childhood dream.

Ashley: You two know that you don't have to have any of those to become pirates, right?

Spence: Of course we know, it's just more fun if we have them.

Nikki: Plus we were playing would you rather so what she said works. If she just said eyes she would have two eye patches and that just wouldn't look right. If she had said knees that wouldn't work either because I don't think you can really walk with two peg legs.

Spence: Now if we just wanted to become pirates and our eyes and legs are perfectly fine we would just dress like slutty pirate women, if they existed anyway.

Aiden: What do you mean if they existed?

Nikki: Have you ever watched Pirates of the Caribbean?

Aiden: Of course I have, I just don't know what it has to do with this conversation.

Spence: Traditional pirates thought women on ships were bad luck. It says so at the beginning on the first movie.

Aiden: But they have woman on ships all the time in movies.

Nikki: This is reality, not a movie.

Glen: Why would you want to be pirates anyway?

Spence: Because they get a lot of booty.

Ashley: Hahaha.

Aiden: What's so funny about them liking treasure?

Nikki: You're not very smart, are you?

Aiden: Of course I am. What would make you think I'm not?

Nikki: Oh, nothing, nothing at all.

Spence: Lets go back to playing would you rather.

Nikki: Okay, would you rather gnaw off your hand or become a nun slash priest?

Spence: Gnaw off my hand, definitely.

Glen: I got to go with little sis on this one.

Clay: A unanimous sibling reply.

Aiden: What does that mean?

Clay: It means I would choose to gnaw off my hand.

Aiden: Oh.

Ashley: Nun.

Nikki: Really?!

Ashley: Of course not, I'd rather gnaw off my hand.

Aiden: I couldn't live without my hand so I would rather be a priest.

Glen: You couldn't live without your hand but You could live without sex?

Aiden: What? The question said nothing about living without sex.

Nikki: I told you he wasn't very smart.

Aiden: I am smart.

Nikki: If you were smart you would most likely know that priests take a vow of celibacy.

Aiden: A what?

Ashley: A vow not to have sex.

Aiden: I'm changing my answer.

Spence: You can't.

Aiden: Ashley got to change hers.

Ashley: Yeah, but I wasn't serious about my first answer, you were.

Nikki: Now that I've thought about it, maybe he isn't as dumb as I first thought.

Aiden: Thank you.

Nikki: He's just a little smarter because if he was as dumb as I first thought he would have answered that he would rather be a nun than a priest.

Aiden: Why couldn't I be a nun?

Nikki: Never mind, he's an idiot.


	26. Saturday Night

**Saturday Night**

Glen: Spence, what are you doing?

Spence: Looking for matches and lighter fluid.

Ashley: Why?

Spence: So I can go torch the principal's house.

Aiden: Why are you going to do that?

Spence: Frank told me to do it.

Clay: Who's Frank?

Spence: A six foot tall bunny rabbit.

Ashley: Umm, Spencer, are you alright?

Spence: I'm fine.

Glen: Have you been drinking at all?

Spence: Nope.

Clay: Smoke anything?

Spence: No. Hey, Ashley, do you know where the lighter fluid is? Frank said there was definitely some in the house.

Ashley: Sorry, I have no idea.

Spence: Okay, I'm going to go check in the kitchen.

Ashley: You go do that... Something is definitely wrong with Spencer.

Glen: I think she has finally snapped.

Aiden: Should we take her to the doctor?

Clay: Maybe.

Ashley: Whatever we do, we need to do it soon, before she looks in the garage for the lighter fluid. There's a huge can of it in there.

Aiden: I think we should take her to the doc...

Glen: Shhh, she's coming back.

Spence: No lighter fluid in the kitchen. I might have to check the whole house but that's okay because I know there's some here. Frank is never wrong.

Nikki: Of course he isn't Spence. Ashley just got done saying there is a can of lighter fluid in the garage.

Spence: Oh, thanks Nikki, I'll be right back.

Aiden: Why did you tell her?!

Nikki: Uhhh, oops?

Spence: Got it!

Glen: Matches too?

Spence: Oh, I didn't actually have to look for matches, I always have some with me.

Ashley: Why do you always have matches?

Spence: Uhh, hello, The Fifth Element. Matches can save the world.

Clay: So, what was the reason you're torching the principal's house?

Spence: Frank told me to.

Glen: The six foot tall bunny rabbit?

Spence: Yep.

Aiden: Okay, but why are you doing what Frank tells you to do?

Spence: Because if I do what he tells me to do he'll tell me the secret to time travel.

Ashley: Time travel?

Spence: Uh huh, time travel. Hey, Nikki, give me a ride?

Nikki: Sure, lets go.

Glen: But she doesn't have a car.

Spence: That's okay, we'll use yours.

Glen: You don't have...

Spence: Yes I do...Bye!

Nikki: See you later.

Ashley: What does she have?

Glen: My keys.

Aiden: She took the again?

Glen: Yep.

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Aiden: They've been gone for a while.

Ashley: You don't think they'll actually do it, do you?

Clay: I have no idea.

Spence: We're back!

Aiden: You look like you've been in a burning house rather than burning down a house.

Nikki: She was in a burning house, she burned it from the inside.

Ashley: Why?

Spence: It's quicker.

Nikki: Well, it would have been if the principal hadn't tried to put it out.

Clay: He was there?

Nikki: Yeah, he's still there. Spence had to knock him out to start the fire.

Glen: He's dead?

Nikki: Most likely.

Ashley: Oh my god!

Clay: Spence, why do you have a knife?

Spence: Frank said I have to stab Madison and kill her.

Glen: What!?

Clay: How about just staying here instead.

Ashley: If she wants to go, let her go.

Aiden: Ashley!

Ashley: What? It's just Madison.

Spence: Oh and after I'm sure Madison is dead, I have to kill all of you with the exception of Nikki because she helped me burn down the house.

Ashley: What!

Glen: Ahhhhhh!

Aiden: I don't want to die!

Clay: I didn't even get to finish my homework!

Spence: Hahaha, I can't keep it up anymore.

Nikki: That was so funny.

Aiden: I'm confused.

Nikki: When aren't you.

Clay: What is going on?

Spence: We were just having some fun.

Ashley: So it was all an act?

Spence: Yep.

Glen: I can't believe you guys did that.

Clay: Yeah, how long have you been planning this?

Nikki: We didn't plan it.

Clay: You had to of planned some of it.

Spence: Nope, none at all. I was just really bored and decided to do it. Nikki picked up what I was doing and played along.

Ashley: There is no way someone could just pick up on something like that, it was too complex.

Nikki: Actually, it was really easy. As soon as she said Frank told her to do it, I had an idea of what she was doing, but when she said he was a six foot tall bunny rabbit, I knew exactly what she was doing.

Glen: You had to have planned this or talked about it before if those words could tell you what she was doing.

Nikki: Have none of you ever watched Donnie Darko?

Glen: Nope.

Ashley: No.

Clay: Never.

Aiden: What is it, some kind of superhero movie?

Nikki and Spence snicker.

Clay: What's funny?

Spence: Nothing.

Nikki: Doesn't matter.

Aiden: Can we watch the movie?

Clay: Not tonight, it's to late.

Spence: I'll bring it over on Monday and we'll watch it.

Ashley: Why not tomorrow?

Spence: Can't tomorrow because as much as I loath going to church, my mom still forces me to go and afterwards I have to do all my homework because I really like it here and I don't want to get in trouble.

Aiden: I thought you liked going to church.

Spence: Yeah, right. It's not even my religion.

Ashley: What do you mean?

Spence: What part of, it's not my religion, is hard to understand?

Aiden: The part where it's not your religion.

Spence: Just because my parents are Christian doesn't mean I am. (A.N. They're Christian, right?)

Ashley: If you're not Christian, what are you?

Spence: I'm agnostic.

Nikki: So am I and so is Donnie Darko.

Aiden: You're not agnostic because he is, are you?

Spence: Nope.

Glen: What time is it?

Nikki: One in the morning.

Clay: We should go.

Spence: See you two on Monday.

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

PLEASE REVIEW : )


	27. Monday

**Monday**

Spence, Nikki, Ashley, Aiden, Glen, and Clay at school.

Glen: Hey Madison!

Madison: What?

Glen: Why is everyone leaving?

Madison: School's canceled.

Aiden: Why?

Madison: A pipe burst and flooded the school and someone put an ax through the mascot's head.

Clay: Wonder who would do that?

Madison: I don't know, but it sounds like someone who's seen Donnie Darko one too many times.

Ashley: Donnie Darko?

Clay: Spence, you didn't have anything to do with this, did you?

Spence: I have no idea what you're talking about?

Aiden: You've seen Donnie Darko?

Madison: Of course, who hasn't?

Nikki: These four right here.

Aiden: Since you've seen it, can you tell me if it has anything to do with super heroes?

Cue snickers by Nikki and Spence.

Aiden: Why is that funny?!

Spence: No reason.

Aiden: Okay, so, anything to do with super heroes?

Snickers from Nikki, Spence, and Madison.

Aiden: You're laughing now?

Madison: Yep.

Aiden: Why?

Madison: No reason.

Glen: I thought you were mad at them about the pictures.

Madison: I was.

Clay: But not anymore?

Madison: Nope.

Ashley: Why?

Madison: Since Friday I have been asked out by twenty guys and fifteen girls.

Aiden: You're happy about that?

Madison: Uhh, duh, why wouldn't I be?

Glen: You got asked out by girls.

Madison: Just because I'm not gay doesn't mean I'm not happy about getting asked out by fifteen more people. In four days I got asked out be 35 people, I'm hot.

Spence: No arguments here.

Ashley: Ummm, I thought you two would be mad at her for trying to get you arrested.

Nikki: Well we didn't get arrested and even if we did, it wouldn't be the first time.

Spence: Madison, would you like to join us in watching Donnie Darko?

Madison: Sure, why not. Where are we watching it?

Ashley: My house.

Spence: Let's go.

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Clay: That was a really good movie.

Ashley: I agree.

Madison: I've always hated the ending. I don't think he should have died and the plane's engine didn't even land on him so it couldn't have killed him.

Spence: He was impaled.

Glen: What?

Spence: That's how Donnie Darko died, he was impaled on a piece of wood.

Madison: That didn't happen in the movie.

Nikki: It's in the deleted scenes.

Madison: Oh.

Aiden: I still don't know why it was funny when I asked if it was a super hero movie.

All but Aiden laugh.

Aiden: What am I not getting?

Spence: Until you figure it out yourself, you're just going to have to live with not knowing.

Aiden: This sucks.

Nikki: Too bad.

Ashley: Now what are we going to do?

Spence: We can go burn down the school and then we wouldn't have school tomorrow either.

Clay: I still think you're the one who flooded the school.

Spence: I am shocked. What would make you think I would do something like that?

Clay: From the fact that you get obsessed with movies and are not afraid of doing things that you're not suppose to do.

Glen: Oh and because you hate going to school.

Spence: Okay, fine, Nikki and I did it Saturday when we were gone.

Madison: How did you get the ax through the mascot's head?

Nikki: Sledgehammer.

Spence: I'm bored.

Clay: You're always bored.

Spence: Yep.

Aiden: What do you do when no one is around to keep you busy?

Spence: I read.

Ashley: You read?

Spence: Yeah, why?

Aiden: I never thought you were the reading type, especially since Nikki came.

Spence: I love reading. How did you think I get good grades in school when I really never went to school before?

Aiden: I thought you were just naturally smart.

Spence: No one is naturally smart. You start out knowing nothing, you learn, and then you get smart.

Nikki: Let's play another game.

Spence: Yeah!

Aiden: Don't you guys ever get tired of games?

Spence and Nikki: No.

Glen: What are we playing?

Nikki: Truth or dare.


	28. Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare

Glen: What are we playing?

Nikki: Truth or dare.

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Spence: Yes!

Clay: Just don't have anything too outrageous.

Spence: Oh, you don't have to answer or do anything you don't want to.

Glen: What's the catch?

Nikki: You don't answer a question, you do a shot.

Spence: You don't do a dare, you do two shots.

Clay: But I can't get drunk, there's school tomorrow.

Spence: Well then you're just going to have to answer and do everything.

Nikki: The rules are that you must answer questions truthfully and that you can't dare someone to drink.

Spence: Okay, who's asking first?

Glen: Me. Madison, truth or dare?

Madison: Truth.

Glen: Have you ever made out with a girl?

Nikki: Glen, you're an idiot.

Glen: What, why?

Spence: You're an idiot because all of us already know the answer to that question, including you.

Glen: Oh, yeah. Let me ask another question.

Nikki: Nope, too late. Go, Madison.

Madison: Umm, Ashley. Truth or dare?

Ashley: Truth.

Madison: Have you ever wanted to sleep with me?

Ashley: Yes.

Aiden: What! I thought you hated Madison?

Ashley: Most of the time, yeah, but it doesn't mean she's not hot.

Madison: See, even my enemies think I'm hot!

Nikki: Well, no one said you were ugly.

Madison: True.

Ashley: Aiden, truth or dare?

Aiden: Dare.

Ashley: Make out with Glen.

Aiden immediately does two shots.

Spence: Aww, wimp.

Glen: Don't tease him, I'm happy he did the shots.

Nikki: Oh, is Glen scared to kiss a guy?

Glen: I'm not scared of anything, I could kiss a guy.

Spence: Then kiss Aiden.

Glen: Umm, it's too late. He already drank.

Spence: Yeah, sure. Let's keep going.

Aiden: Okay, Spencer.

Spence: Dare.

Aiden: Okay, I dare you to run screaming around the neighborhood.

Spence: Easy.

Aiden: Naked.

Clay: What!

Glen: Absolutely not!

Nikki: Wow, I am suddenly reminded of my 14th birthday. Spence, why are you the one who always get dared to do that?

Glen: What! That's it, Spence, you are never playing truth or dare again.

Nikki: You really think you could stop her?

Glen: Yes.

Spence: Really?

Glen: Well, no, but I can stop her from doing this dare. So, drink Spence, and we can keep going.

Spence: I really don't feel like drinking right this second so I think I'll do the dare.

Clay: Okay, I really don't want to see my sister naked, so I'm going to go hang out in the movie theatre.

Glen: Yeah, me too, Since apparently I can't stop her.

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Aiden: I still can't believe you did the dare.

Ashley: You're the one who dared her.

Aiden: Yeah, but I didn't think she would actually do it.

Nikki: So you just wanted to get her drunk and try to take advantage of her?

Glen: You what!

Aiden: No! I would never do that.

Spence: Nikki, stop trying to start a fight.

Nikki: But it's so fun.

Spence: It's more fun to be in a fight, but to each their own. Okay, so Nikki, truth or dare?

Nikki: What else, dare.

Spence: I dare you to chug an entire bottle of hot sauce.

Madison: Eww.

Nikki: Hey, Ashley, have any hot sauce?

Ashley: Yep, be right back.

Aiden: You're not actually going to drink an entire bottle of hot sauce, are you?

Nikki: Of course I am.

Glen: Just thinking about it wants to make me throw up.

Nikki: Well it's still not as bad as the time I dared Spence to eat an entire thing of mayonnaise.

Spence: I puked for 15 minutes after that.

Ashley: All we had was a bottle of Tapatio that has a little bit missing.

Spence: That's good enough.

Nikki: Mmm, Tapatio. Well, bottoms up.

Madison: I think I'm going to be sick.

Spence: Oh, shut up. If anyone is going to be sick it will be Nikki. So, Nikki, you going to be sick?

Nikki: Nope, I thing I'm going to be fine… Wait, nope, be right back.

Spence: Hurry, so we can keep playing.

To be continued…


	29. Truth or Dare Part 2

**Truth or Dare: Part 2**

Spence: Feel better now?

Nikki: Yep. I hate throwing up, but it always makes you feel better.

Spence: Your turn Nikki.

Nikki: Okay, Glen, truth or dare?

Glen: Dare.

Nikki: I dare you to jump off the roof and into the pool.

Glen: What? This house is huge and what if they don't even have a pool?

Nikki: You have a pool, right?

Ashley: Of course.

Nikki: See, they have a pool, so go jump into it.

Glen: No, I'm not doing it.

Nikki: Okay, then drink.

Glen: No, you can't dare someone to do something that could kill them.

Nikki: That's not a rule.

Spence: Just drink Glen.

Glen: Fine, this game sucks.

Madison: So does that mean you're not playing anymore?

Glen: What, are you high?

Spence: She's not, but I am.

Clay: Since when?

Spence: Since I was twelve.

Clay: No, I meant when did you get… wait, you started doing drugs when you were twelve?

Spence: What, no, who said that? I didn't say that. Someone's saying things. Ashley, I think your house is haunted. We're hearing voices.

Ashley: Ooooookay.

Madison: Who's turn is it?

Glen: Mine, Clay, truth or dare?

Clay: Truth, no, dare. No, truth. Wait…

Nikki: Just pick one already.

Clay: Okay, fine, I pick truth.

Glen: Have you even cheated on a test?

Clay: Of course not!

Spence: It's called truth Clay. (A.N. Each word is long and drawn out, you know what I'm talking about)

Clay: Okay, fine, once in fifth grade.

Madison: Seriously?

Clay: Is it that hard to believe?

Aiden: Yes.

Ashley: You know about it Spencer?

Spence: Nope.

Clay: You didn't? Then why…

Spence: Just in case you ever did cheat. Didn't think it would actually work.

Nikki: Okay, let's get off this subject. It's your turn Clay.

Clay: Spence, truth or dare?

Spence: Dare.

Clay: I dare you to stay in the closet with Ashley for the next half hour.

Spence: Okay, come on Ash.

Ashley: Coming.

Madison: Wow, maybe they'll finally get together.

Nikki: See, Clay, we're not the only ones who noticed there is something between them.


	30. The Closet

**The Closet**

Spence: I hate closets.

Ashley: Then why didn't you just do the shots?

Spence: Because I never turn down a dare.

Ashley: So what are we going to do for the next half hour?

Spence: We are going to come up with something to get back at them. (A.N. You thought they were gonna get together. Do you not know me at all?)

Ashley: You mean get back at Clay?

Spence: No, I think Nikki was involved too and we will get everyone else just for fun.

Ashley: We can just disappear on them.

Spence: No, we should do something to scare them or freak them out.

Ashley: Okay, so what are we going to do?

Spence: Are you really attached to those clothes? (A.N. You have dirty minds.)

Ashley: No, why?

Spence: We are going to make it look like I went crazy and killed you.

Ashley: How are you going to kill me?

Spence: I am going to stab you and slit your throat.

Ashley: They are never going to believe that.

Spence: Why?

Ashley: What are you going to stab me with and how are you going to explain why there isn't any blood?

Spence: We will use my knife and fake blood.

Ashley: Where are we going to get fake blood?

Spence: We'll use mine.

Ashley: You carry around fake blood?

Spence: Doesn't everybody?

Ashley: No, and this is actually starting to sound like it could work. At least I'm not the one getting pranked this time.

Spence: Okay, so we are going to rip your shirt where I'm going to stab you and soak the area with blood. You are going to have to tilt you head so they can see blood but not where your throat is suppose to be slit because we don't have the supplies to make that look real.

Ashley: Oh, and blood on my hands to make it look like I grabbed the area where you stabbed me.

Spence: Blood on the knife too. So when they come in you are going to be dead on the floor and I am going to have the knife in my hand looking crazy.

Ashley: Sounds good. Let's get started, we have about ten minutes left.

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Clay: I hope Spence is okay.

Aiden: Why wouldn't she be?

Clay: She doesn't like closets.

Madison: Why wouldn't she like closets?

Glen: She accidentally got locked in one when she was six. She was stuck for a couple hours before our dad found her.

Aiden: Wasn't she in a closet the other day at school?

Nikki: Yeah, but she had someone to keep her distracted.

Madison: I'm pretty sure Ashley can keep her distracted. Oh, and why did you give her that dare if you knew she didn't like closets?

Clay: Wasn't thinking about it at the time.

Aiden: But you're the smart one, you think about everything.

Nikki: Says the person with the peanut sized brain.

Aiden: What?

Nikki: Nothing. So is the half hour up yet?

Glen: Actually, it was finished ten minutes ago.

Nikki: I guess Ashley is really keeping Spence occupied.

Madison: I'll go get them.

Madison walks out of the room.

Clay: I'm glad she volunteered because I really don't want to see my sister making out with anyone.

Madison: Ahhhhhh!!!!!


	31. Pranked

**Pranked**

Nikki: So is the half hour up yet?

Glen: Actually, it was finished ten minutes ago.

Nikki: I guess Ashley is really keeping Spence occupied.

Madison: I'll go get them.

Madison walks out of the room.

Clay: I'm glad she volunteered because I really don't want to see my sister making out with anyone.

Madison: Ahhhhhh!!!!!

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Madison runs into the room.

Glen: What happened?

Madison: Spencer…Blood…Knife…Ashley…

Clay: Okay, calm down, and tell us what happened.

Madison: Spencer killed Ashley and there's blood everywhere and Spencer is sitting on the ground rocking back and forth with a knife in her hand!

Glen: What!

Clay: Is there anything else that's important?

Madison: No, but she was mumbling something that sounded like, no closets.

Nikki: Clay, your dare made her snap!

Glen: Dude, you got Ashley killed!

Clay: Oh my God!

Spencer runs in, covered in blood, and holding her knife while looking crazy.

Nikki: Spence!

Madison: Ahhh!

Aiden walks in from the kitchen.

Aiden: What's with the screaming? Oh, hi Spencer.

Nikki: See, I told you he's an idiot.

Aiden: Am not.

Nikki: The why haven't you noticed Spence is covered in blood?

Aiden: Whoa, Spencer, are you okay?

Glen: It's not her blood.

Aiden: Who's is it.

Clay: Ashley's.

Madison: Spencer killed her.

Aiden: What!

Madison: Can someone please get that knife away from her!

Nikki: Hey, Spence, how about you give me that knife.

Spence: No, I can't.

Clay: Why?

Spence: Because I need it. Now be quiet or she'll find me.

Glen: Who will find you?

Spence: Ashley.

Aiden: She's still alive!

Spence: No.

Madison: Then why are you hiding from her?

Spence: Because she'll get me.

Nikki: How can she get you if she is dead in the closet?

Spence whispers.

Spence: She's not there anymore.

Glen: What!

Clay: Madison, go check the closet.

Madison: But…

Nikki: Just go.

…

Madison: She's not there.

Clay: Maybe she wasn't dead.

Madison: No, there is no way someone could lose that much blood and still be alive.

Nikki: So what do you think happened to her body?

Aiden: I'm thinking Dawn of the Dead.

Nikki: You think she turned into a zombie?

Clay: Zombies aren't real Aiden.

Madison: Umm, I agree with Aiden.

Glen: Me too.

Nikki: Why?

Madison: Because she is standing right over there.

Everyone looks at the kitchen door.

Glen: Run!

Spence: She's going to eat me!

Clay: Spence drop the knife.

Spence: No, it's the only protection I have.

Nikki: Spence, just drop the knife.

Spence: Give me a gun and I will.

Aiden: Will you guys just shut up and keep running.

Nikki: Bite me, Superhero Boy.

Aiden: What do you mean by Superhero Boy?

Nikki: Well, it sounded to me like you wanted to see some guys in tights.

Madison: Shut up or Zombie Ashley is going to find us!

Spence: Guys, I don't feel too good.

Nikki: Even if she did hear us, it will take forever for her to get here because zombies are freakin slow.

Spence: Really don't feel so hot.

Madison: But she'll get here eventually and we're going to have to find somewhere else to hide.

Spence: I think I'm going to throw up.

Aiden: Can you guys stop arguing?

Clay: Hey, Spence, you okay?

Nikki: Yeah, you don't look good.

Glen: Umm, you didn't get bitten by Ashley, did you?

Spence: Maybe.

Aiden: Maybe?

Madison: You either got bitten or you didn't.

Spence: Okay, fine, yes, I got bitten

Glen: Oh no, no no no. My sister is going to die and then turn into a flesh eating zombie and eat us all!

Madison: Not if we leave her here.

Nikki: We can't just leave her.

Aiden: She looks almost gone anyway.

Clay: We are not talking about if we are going to leave my sister to die.

Nikki: We don't have to talk about it, she's already dead.

Clay: No, we can help her.

Glen: Then you will get eaten when you try to help her.

Clay: How can you say that? She's your sister.

Glen: Yeah and you're my brother and I'm not going to let you die too.

Madison: Umm, guys, she's getting up.

Nikki: Run!

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Madison: I'm bored. Hiding from zombies is no fun.

Aiden: We could watch a movie.

Glen: And possibly have Zombie Ashley and Zombie Spence hear. No way.

Nikki: Did anyone else just hear the doorbell?

Clay: Was anyone else suppose to be coming?

Glen: I don't think so.

Aiden: Umm, I ordered pizza earlier when I was in the kitchen.

Madison: You ordered pizza when we have a zombie problem?

Nikki: Well, in Superhero Boy's defense, that was before we knew there was a zombie problem.

Glen: So…is anyone going to go get that pizza?

Madison: Aiden should get it, he ordered it.

Aiden: But the zombies.

Nikki: Come on Superhero Boy, I'll go with you.

Aiden: Can you stop calling me Superhero Boy?

Nikki: Sure, but then you have to go get the pizza by yourself.

Aiden: Superhero Boy is fine with me, let's go.

Nikki: So what kind of pizza did you order?

Aiden: Pepperoni and sausage.

Nikki: Yum.

Nikki and Aiden open the front door and see Ashley and Spence with Spence's finger on the doorbell.

Nikki: Ahhhh!!!

Aiden: Take her, not me!

Aiden pushes Nikki out the door and runs away.

Madison: What happened?

Aiden: Zombies were at the door and they got Nikki.

Glen: And then there were four.

Please Review : )


	32. Pranked part 2

**Pranked Part 2**

Madison: What happened?

Aiden: Zombies were at the door and they got Nikki.

Glen: And then there were four.

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Nikki: Ahhh!!!

Spence: So you want some pizza Nikki?

Nikki: Wait…what?

Ashley: It's really good pizza.

Nikki: Okay, what's going on? Zombies don't eat pizza.

Spence: That's because we're not zombies.

Ashley: It was all Spencer's idea. She was pissed that she got sent to the closet.

Nikki: So you pretended to be zombies?

Spence: Actually, I was just going to pretend to kill Ashley.

Ashley: The zombie thing was a last minute decision.

Spence: Now we are going to pick off each person until only Clay is left.

Nikki: Why?

Ashley: Duh, because he's the one who sent Spencer to the closet.

Nikki: Okay, so who's next?

Spence: Don't know yet.

Nikki: Make it either Madison or Glen, Superhero Boy needs to suffer.

Ashley: Superhero Boy?

Nikki: Aiden.

Spence: Why do you want him to suffer?

Nikki: Why do you think? He pushed me to the zombies and it doesn't matter that you're not really zombies because he doesn't know that.

Ashley: Makes sense.

Nikki: Could we maybe leave Superhero Boy until last instead of Clay?

Spence: Umm, let me think about it…sure, why not.

Ashley: Really?

Spence: Yeah, it will be a lot funnier leaving Aiden until last anyway.

Nikki: Okay, so Madison or Glen?

Ashley: We could flip a coin.

Spence: Or we could pick Madison and leave the guys to suffer while we have fun.

Nikki: Sounds good to me.

Ashley: How are we going to get her?

Spence: I don't know.

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Glen: So did you get the pizza?

Aiden: No.

Glen: Why not?

Madison: Uh, hello, attacked by zombies.

Aiden: I would have still gotten the pizza but it was Spencer and Ashley at the door.

Clay: They rang the doorbell?

Aiden: Spencer did.

Madison: Smart zombie.

Glen: I didn't think zombies could ring doorbells.

Clay: We know nothing about zombies. We don't know if they can or can't ring doorbells.

Glen: I know plenty about zombies.

Aiden: Me too.

Clay: Zombie movies do not count because they are fake. We do not know what is true and what isn't. The zombies could be just as smart as when they we alive.

Glen: If that's true then we're screwed.

Aiden: Why?

Glen: Because Spence is really smart.

Clay: So are Ashley and Nikki.

Madison: They are probably smarter than the stereotypical zombies but not as smart as when they were alive.

Clay: Why do you say that?

Madison: Because if they were really smart they would have found us by now.

Clay: Good point.

Madison: They are smarter though and that means they will find us eventually.

Glen: Especially when Nikki ends up being a zombie.

Aiden: Why?

Glen: Because they are smart and Nikki was hiding in here with us before the zombies get her.

Madison: Did you guys hear something?

Aiden: No.

Glen: Like what?

Madison: It sounded like footsteps.

Clay: Ashley and Nikki!

Glen: You two are just being paranoid, they wouldn't have found us this fast.

Clay: No, I mean Ashley and Nikki are standing right inside the left side door!

Glen: What?

Aiden: Ahhh!!!

Clay: Run!

Aiden: Run where?

Madison: There is another door and you idiots are standing right in front of it, so move!

Clay: Go go go!

Madison: Ahhh, Glen!

Glen: Just run Madison!

Aiden: Spencer got her!

Clay: Let's go get her.

Glen: No, it's too late, just keep running.

Madison: Glen!!!!!

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Madison: Once I turn into a zombie I am so going to eat Glen!

Spence: Well then it's a good thing zombies don't exist or I would be losing a brother.

Madison: What!

Ashley: We've been getting that reaction a lot lately.

Madison: So you guys aren't really zombies.

Nikki: Nope.

Madison: You didn't know about this the whole time, did you?

Nikki: No, only since I was killed.

Spence: Sooo, you want to be a zombie?

Madison: Why would I want to be a zombie?

Ashley: To get back at Glen for leaving you to the zombies.

Nikki: That's why I'm doing it.

Madison: What did Glen do to you?

Nikki: Nothing, I was talking about Superhero Boy. When we saw Spence and Ashley at the door he pushed me towards them and ran.

Madison: Really?

Nikki: Yeah, the punk was scared enough to feed me to zombies.

Spence: He yelled take her, not me.

Madison: I would never have thought he would do that.

Nikki: Neither did I, but I have learned, never trust Superhero Boy! Hey, can kill him?

Ashley: No.

Nikki: Please.

Spence: No, we've already decided to scare him to death.

Nikki: What if he doesn't die?

Spence: He's not suppose to die.

Nikki: If he doesn't die, then can I kill him?

Spence: You can't kill him.

Madison: I don't know, I think Nikki is right. Maybe we should get rid of him before he turns on us like he turned on Nikki.

Nikki: See! Come on, let me kill him. I can make it look like an accident.

Ashley: You cannot kill Aiden.

Nikki: Almost kill him?

Ashley: No.

Nikki: Put him in the hospital?

Spence: No.

Nikki: Hurt him just a little bit?

Ashley: No.

Nikki: Almost drown him in the pool?

Spence: No.

Nikki: Run him over with a car?

Ashley: No.

Nikki: A truck?

Spence: No.

Nikki: Lawn mower?

Ashley: No.

Nikki: Motorcycle?

Spence: No.

Nikki: Scooter?

Ashley: No.

Nikki: Stab him?

Spence: No.

Nikki: Bury him alive?

Ashley: No.

Nikki: But he would still be alive?

Spence: No.

Nikki: Amateur brain surgery?

Ashley: No.

Nikki: Slice an artery and watch him bleed out?

Spence: No.

Nikki: Re-create the t-virus, making actual zombies, and then feed him to the zombie dogs?

Ashley: Even if that was possible, no.

Nikki: Become a vampire, bite him, turn him, and then stake him?

Spence: No.

Nikki: Light him on fire?

Spence: No.

Nikki: Throw him in the tiger cage at the zoo?

Ashley: No.

Nikki: Stab him in the eye with a pencil?

Spence: No.

Nikki: Toss him into the middle of the ocean, the toss in some blood, and wait for the shark feeding frenzy?

Ashley: No.

Madison: How long are you going to keep suggesting ways to hurt or kill Aiden?

Nikki: Until they say yes to something. Drop a piano on his head?

Spence: No.

Nikki: Anvil?

Ashley: No.

Nikki: Turn him into a toon and throw him in dip?

Spence: Sure.

Nikki: Really?

Spence: No.

Nikki: Have Roger Rabbit's wife, Jessica, cheat on him with Aiden so Roger Rabbit will kill him?

Spence: Hey, he was framed.

Nikki: So…

Ashley: No.

Nikki: Throw him down an empty elevator shaft?

Spence: No.

Nikki: Sky diving accident?

Ashley: No.

Nikki: Push him into a busy road?

Spence: No.

Nikki: Oncoming train?

Ashley: No.

Nikki: Give him something he is highly allergic to?

Spence: No.

Nikki: Higher some criminals to jump him at a bonfire?

Ashley: No.

Nikki: Bitch-slap him?

Spence: N…Yeah, you can do that.

Nikki: Yes!

Madison: I want to do that too.

Nikki: No, only I get to bitch-slap Superhero Boy.

Madison: I'm not bitch-slapping Aiden, I'm going to bitch-slap Glen for leaving me to the zombies.

Spence: I'm going to bitch-slap Clay for sending me to the closet.

Ashley: Umm, I don't have a guy to bitch-slap. I am getting denied the satisfaction of bitch-slapping someone.

Madison: You can bitch-slap one of our guys.

Nikki: No, that throws everything out of balance.

Madison: One of us can bitch-slap our guy half as hard and she can bitch-slap him again half as hard.

Nikki: No, it's not the same. That's more like a bit-slap.

Spence: Don't worry Ash, we'll find someone for you to bitch-slap.

Nikki: Just bitch-slap Spence.

Ashley: Why?

Nikki: Just so you have someone to bitch-slap.

Spence: Yeah, I could take it.

Ashley: That's okay, I'll pass.

Spence: Oh, bitch-slap my mom!

Nikki: Yeah, that would be perfect!

Madison: Why would you want her to bitch-slap your mom?

Spence: Because I hate her.

Nikki: Me too.

Ashley: I'll pass on that too. Not that I don't hate her, I just don't want to get arrested.

Madison: Okay, enough of this, let's zombify me and go get the guys.

PLEASE REVIEW : )


	33. Pranked part 3

**Pranked Part 3**

Clay: I can't believe you just left your girlfriend to be eaten by zombies.

Aiden: I think he made the smart choice. If he went back for Madison then both of them would have been killed. I would have done exactly the same thing.

Glen: Is that what you did with Nikki?

Aiden: No, that was totally different.

Clay: Why?

Aiden: Because I pushed her to the zombies and ran.

Clay: You what?

Aiden: Pushed her to the zombies.

Glen: You killed Nikki!

Aiden: So, you killed Madison and Clay killed Ashley who killed Spencer. That means Clay killed two people.

Clay: Mine were accidents.

Glen: Yeah, and I wouldn't have been able to save Madison, it would have just gotten me killed too.

Clay: Don't even think about giving us to the zombies.

Glen: Yeah, because if you do and we survive, we're going to kill you.

Clay: and if you do and we don't survive, we're still going to kill you, just as zombies.

Glen: Zombie Nikki is so going to come after you. Even alive she liked to get even with people. She wouldn't kill them, but I don't think she cares anymore.

Clay: Plus, you don't have a shield anymore, all the girls are already dead.

Glen: Maybe we should just give them to the zombies. A sacrifice might save our lives.

Clay: No, I think they would still come after us because zombies just want to eat people and we should have him just in case. We can use him like he used Nikki.

Aiden: Can you guys stop talking about me like I'm an object?

Clay: No.

Glen: After killing Nikki, you became an object.

Aiden: People aren't objects.

Clay: You used Nikki like an object.

Aiden: That's different.

Clay: Why?

Aiden: It was different because I didn't plan it, it was a split-second decision. You guys are planning my murder.

Glen: He's right.

Clay: Yeah, and we're not killers.

Glen: Lets keep moving, I don't want to be found. Especially because they outnumber us now.

Aiden: Lets go to the kitchen.

Clay: Why the kitchen?

Aiden: I'm hungry.

Clay: How can you be thinking about food at a time like this?

Glen: No, he's right. We need to keep our energy up to survive the zombies.

Clay: Okay, then we'll go to the kitchen.

Aiden: So you listen to him and not to me. Why?

Clay: Umm, because he's my brother and I neither like or trust you.

Glen: Come on, I'm hungry.

Aiden: I just thought of something.

Glen: What?

Aiden: What if the zombies are in the kitchen?

Clay: Why would they be in the kitchen?

Aiden: Well zombies are always hungry, right?

Glen: Yeah, hungry for human flesh.

Aiden: You were the ones saying we don't know anything about zombies.

Glen: No I wasn't, that was Clay and Madison. I think everything we know about zombies is true. So they will not be in the kitchen looking for food.

Aiden: What if they are in the kitchen hungry for people who are hungry for food?

Clay: Not likely.

Glen: Lets go, I'm hungry.

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

In the background.

Aiden: What if they are in the kitchen hungry for people who are hungry for food?

Nikki: Well I guess we know where to go.

Spence: Yep.

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Glen: I am so hungry I could eat a whale.

Clay: Would you really want to eat a whale? All that blubber.

Glen: I think I'm hungry enough I wouldn't even notice.

Clay: Huh.

Glen: Finally, the kitchen! This house is so big it takes forever to get places.

Aiden: Did you guys hear that?

Glen: What, my stomach? It gets like that when I'm hungry. I'm told it can wake the dead.

Aiden: No, it came from the kitchen. It sounded like footsteps.

Clay: I think you freaked yourself out earlier when you were talking about the kitchen.

Aiden: Yeah, maybe.

Glen: Come on, you guys are taking too long. I'm going to eat.

Clay: We were only taking a little while longer. Even he could wait another minute for food.

Glen: Ahhh!!!

Glen comes running out of the kitchen.

Glen: Run!

Clay: Why are we running?

Glen: They were in there.

Aiden: I told you I heard something.

Clay: Where are we running?

Glen: To the backyard.

Once reaching the backyard Glen runs and jumps in the pool. Aiden and Clay soon follow.

Aiden: Umm, why are we in the pool?

Glen: I don't think zombies can swim. Well, hopefully they can't swim.

Clay: What were they doing in the kitchen?

Glen: They got meat out of the fridge and were about to eat it.

Aiden: So they can eat something other than people.

Glen: Yeah, but I think they prefer people.

Aiden: Why?

Glen: As soon as they saw me in the kitchen they dropped the meat and started coming after me!

Clay: You know we can't stay in the pool forever.

Aiden: Sure we can.

Clay: No, we can't. It's still too cold out to stay in the pool for a long period of time and if zombies can swim it is going to be hard getting away because all the water soaked into our clothes will weigh us down.

Aiden: Umm, I don't know about you, Glen, but I suddenly want to get out of the pool.

Glen: Yeah, me too, but where are we going to go?

Clay: To get a change of clothes from the guest rooms we were staying in.

Aiden: But we have to pass the kitchen for that!

Glen: We'll go around to the front.

Aiden: We can't, I locked the door after giving Nikki to the zombies.

Glen: Then how did they get back in?

Clay: Probably through the door we just came through.

Glen: Oh, yeah.

Clay: I guess we're just going to have to risk going by the kitchen.

Aiden: Ahh man, this sucks.

Glen: Stop complaining or I'll push you into the kitchen as we pass it.

Clay: Come on, lets go.


	34. Pranked part 4

**Pranked Part 4**

Glen: Aiden, what are you doing?

Aiden: Staying on this side of you.

Glen: Why?

Aiden: So you don't push me into the kitchen.

Clay: You know, if he really wanted to get you in that kitchen, it wouldn't matter where you were standing.

Glen: I think we should throw him in the kitchen just so we don't have to listen to him anymore.

Aiden: Wait, what? We can't throw Clay in the kitchen. Sure he talks a lot, but that doesn't mean he should die.

Glen: I wasn't talking about him.

Aiden: Huh?

Glen: How Spence could stand going out with you, I don't know.

Clay: She tuned him out and went out with every girl she could.

Glen: Oh yeah, Spence has selective hearing.

Aiden: What's selective hearing?

Glen: How did you even make it to high school?

Aiden: I don't understand the question.

Clay: Wow.

Aiden: See, Glen, even Clay didn't understand the question.

Clay: Again, just wow.

Glen: Can this house be any bigger? We're not going to get to the rooms until tomorrow.

Aiden: It's only about 30 seconds more.

Glen: Sure it is.

Aiden: It is.

Glen: Keep telling yourself that.

Clay: Hey, what do you know, he was right.

Aiden: Told you.

Clay: Okay, lets meet back here in twenty minutes.

Aiden: Why so long?

Glen: Showers.

Aiden: Showing while zombies are around?

Clay: They don't have super strength, just lock the door.

Aiden: Oh, good, because I really need a shower.

Clay: Why do you think we suggested it?

Aiden: Huh?

Clay: Nothing.

Glen: Okay, twenty minutes.

Clay: Right.

Aiden: Okay.

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Aiden: I feel so much better now.

Glen: Yeah, and now we can at least tolerate being around you.

Aiden: What?

Glen: Nothing.

Clay: It's been quiet for a while.

Glen: Should we go looking for them?

Aiden: You want to go looking for zombies?

Glen: Yep.

Aiden: You're nuts.

Clay: Come on Glen, they got to be somewhere in the house, lets go.

Aiden: You're nuts too.

Clay: Fine; stay here, they'll probably find you before we find them.

Aiden: Umm, uh, what are we waiting for, lets go zombie hunting.

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Aiden: We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die. I'm never going to graduate, play college basketball, or become a professional basketball player. We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die. I never even got to sleep with Spencer. Not that I could now anyway because she's a zombie. Well, maybe if I became a zombie…

Glen: Okay, that's it, Spence may be a zombie, but she is still my sister. I hear anything like that come out of your mouth again, you won't be alive to be killed by a zombie.

Aiden: What? I didn't say anything.

Clay: Yes, you did.

Aiden: No, I didn't.

Glen: Yes, you did. You were just talking to yourself.

Aiden: No, I wasn't. I don't talk to myself.

Clay: Yes, you do. You were saying we're gonna die.

Aiden: I said that out loud?

Glen: Yeah.

Aiden: Yeah, what?

Glen: Yeah, you said that out loud.

Aiden: Wait, I said that out loud too?

Clay: I don't think his brain is powerful enough to let him think inside his head. Everything probably comes out one way or another.

Aiden: Huh?

Clay: Nothing.

Glen: That could be right, but he doesn't do that very often.

Clay: It's Aiden. Do you really think he thinks all that much?

Glen: True.

Aiden: Well, we've been looking for a while and still no zombies. So, why don't we go back and hide in our rooms.

Clay: You can go back if you want.

Glen: What? Why does he get to stop looking?

Clay: Well, the zombies are more likely to go after one person than three.

Glen: Ohhh.

Aiden: Wait, what? That didn't sound good. What did that mean?

Clay: Nothing, you can go hide in your room now.

Aiden: Umm, I changed my mind, I think I'll just stick with you guys.

Clay: You sure? We're just going to look around more.

Aiden: Yeah, I'm sure. Very sure, as sure as I can be.

Glen: Okay then, lets keep going.

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Glen: Do you guys hear that?

Clay: It's coming from the living room.

Aiden: It kind of sounds like a TV.

Clay: Lets go check.

Aiden: Uhh…

Glen: Okay.

All three go into the living room.

Spence: Hey guys, come watch TV with us.


	35. What are you Smoking?

**What are you Smoking?**

Glen: Do you guys hear that?

Clay: It's coming from the living room.

Aiden: It kind of sounds like a TV.

Clay: Lets go check.

Aiden: Uhh…

Glen: Okay.

All three go into the living room.

Spence: Hey guys, come watch TV with us.

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Glen: Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?

Clay: If you're seeing Madison, Nikki, Ashley, and Spence watching TV, then yes, I am seeing what you are seeing.

Aiden: It's a trick. They're trying to trick us.

Madison: What are you going on about?

Clay: Yeah, I agree with Aiden. They're trying to lure us into a false sense of security before they pounce.

Spence: Pounce? Eww, you're my brothers and Aiden is, well, Aiden.

Nikki: I know, you're as good as my brothers and Aiden is just, yuck.

Ashley: No thanks.

Madison: I'll gladly pounce on Glen.

Glen hides behind Aiden.

Ashley: Slut.

Madison: Whore.

Clay: They don't seem like zombies.

Aiden: That's what they want you to think.

Glen: Yeah, that's what they want you to think.

Madison: Zombies?

Ashley: Are you guys high?

Nikki: Yeah, what are you smoking?

Spence: And can I have some?

Clay: We're not high.

Spence: Fine, be like that.

Spence in a stage whisper.

Spence: Holding out on me. Not fair, I would have shared with them.

Nikki: Spence?

Spence: Huh?

Nikki: You okay?

Spence: Yeah, why do you ask?

Nikki: No reason.

Spence: Why are you guys staring at us?

Aiden: Staring?

Clay: We're not staring?

Glen: Why would you think we're staring? It's not like you'll all of the sudden turn on us and try to eat us.

Nikki: Huh?

Glen: Nothing, nothing, I didn't say anything. Stop looking at me!

Madison: Okay, remind me why I'm dating you again.

Clay: What are you guys doing?

Ashley: Like we said before…

Nikki: Watching TV.

Clay: What are you watching?

Aiden: Dawn of the Dead?

Glen: Resident Evil?

Aiden: Shaun of the Dead?

Glen: Fido?

Aiden: House of the Dead?

Madison: What is it with you guys and zombies?

Aiden: Ha!

Ashley: What?

Aiden: She said zombie.

Spence: Well, duh, you were naming a whole bunch of zombie movies.

Aiden: Oh, right.

Nikki: What's up with you guys?

Ashley: You're acting weirder than normal.

Clay: We're not acting weird.

Glen: What would make you think we're acting weird?

Aiden: Are you guys craving human flesh?

Madison: What?

Spence: No, but I'm craving whatever you're on right now. It must be good because you're acting nuts.

Ashley: Why would we crave human flesh?

Nikki: They really do think we're zombies.

Clay: Umm, no, of course not. Zombies are made up, they don't exist. You're not zombies…are you?

Madison: Wow, they really are as dumb as they look.

Aiden: Hey, I don't look dumb.

Nikki: That's debatable.

Glen: Yeah, and if I'm dumb looking, why are you going out with me?

Madison: Do you really want to give me a reason to reconsider that decision.

Glen: Uh, no, forget, just forget I said anything.

Clay: Okay, since we've been through everything already, can we watch TV with you?

Spence: Yeah.

Ashley: Sure.

Glen: So what are we watching?

Madison: Old TV shows.

Nikki: Oh, Aiden, I was going to tell you something.

Aiden: What?

Nikki: I'm going to eat you for pushing me out the door earlier.

Aiden: What!

Please Review! : )


	36. TV Theme Song

**TV Theme Song**

Nikki: I'm going to eat you for pushing me out the door earlier.

Aiden: What!

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Aiden: Ahh!!!

Clay: It was a trap!

Glen: Run!!!!

All four girls bust out laughing.

Spence: Hahahahahahahaha!!!

Madison: Get back here, you idiots.

Glen: No!

Aiden: You guys are going to eat us!

Ashley: No, we're not.

Aiden: Yea, you are. Nikki said so.

Nikki: We've been messing with you guys.

Clay: What?

Spence: Oh, no, the zombies! They're going to get us! Ahh! No! Hahaha!

Glen: You're telling us this was one of Spence's pranks?

Spence: Hahaha!

Clay: All of you were in on it?

Spence: Hahaha!

Madison: Nope, not until we died.

Spence: Hahaha!

Ashley: Originally, it was just to get back at Clay.

Spence: Hahaha!

Clay: Me, why?

Spence: Hahaha!

Ashley: Sending Spencer to the closet.

Spence: Hahaha!

Nikki: It then became a mission to get back at all three of you.

Spence: Hahaha!

Glen: What did I do?

Spence: Hahaha!

Madison: You didn't come back for me.

Spence: Hahaha!

Glen: Oh, right.

Spence: Hahaha!

Aiden: What about me?

Spence: Hahaha!

Nikki: You pushed me to the zombies.

Spence: Hahaha!

Aiden: But they weren't really zombies.

Spence: Hahaha!

Nikki: You didn't know that.

Spence: Hahaha!

Aiden: Is she ever going to stop laughing?

Spence: Hahaha!

Nikki: Hey Spence.

Spence: Hahaha! What? Hahaha!

Nikki: Are you okay?

Spence: Hahaha! Yeah, I just took what they were on. Hahaha!

Ashley: But they weren't on anything.

Spence: Hahaha!

Clay: She should stop in a little bit.

Spence: Hahaha!

5 minutes later.

Spence: Haha…

Clay: See.

Spence: TV!

Glen: What show is on?

Spence: An awesome cartoon.

Nikki: It's coming on!

Spence: Yes!

Nikki: They're Pinky and the Brain

Spence: Yes, Pinky and the Brain

Nikki: One is a Genius

Spence: The other's insane.

Nikki: They're laboratory mice

Spence: They're genes have been spliced

Nikki: They're dinky

Spence: They're Pinky and the Brain

Nikki: Brain

Spence: Brain

Nikki: Brain

Spence: Brain

Nikki: Brain

Spence: Brain

Nikki: Brain

Nikki and Spence: Brain.

Spence: Before each night is done

Nikki: They're plan will be unfurled

Spence: By the dawning of the sun

Nikki: They'll take over the world.

Spence: They're Pinky and the Brain

Nikki: Yes, Pinky and the Brain

Spence: Their twilight campaign

Nikki: Is easy to explain.

Spence: To prove their mousey worth

Nikki: They'll overthrow the Earth

Spence: They're dinky

Nikki: They're Pinky and he Brain

Spence: Brain

Nikki: Brain

Spence: Brain

Nikki: Brain

Spence: Brain

Nikki: Brain

Spence: Brain

Nikki and Spence: Narf!

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Please Review : )


	37. Reefer Madness Again and College Musical

**Reefer Madness, Again, and College Musical**

Nikki and Spence: Narf!

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Aiden: What is it with you guys and singing?

Nikki: We like it.

Spence: It's fun.

Nikki: That's why we like musicals.

Spence: We can watch the movie and sing along with it.

Nikki: Two of our most favorite things in one.

Madison: So what's your favorite musical?

Spence: Reefer Madness.

Nikki: Duh.

Glen: Hey, be nice. She wasn't there when we watched Reefer Madness.

Nikki: She was there when we sang at school though.

Madison: That was from Reefer Madness?

Spence: Yep.

Madison: I've never heard of it before, is it good?

Nikki: Is it good?

Spence: That's it, we're watching Reefer Madness.

Aiden: Again?

Glen: Ahh man.

Clay: Whatever.

Ashley: Yes!

Madison: Okay.

Spence: Lets go!

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Nikki and Spence:

_This Brownie is yummy!_

_It's the greatest brownie known to man!_

_It's chewy! It's nutty!_

_This brownie's really good!_

_Don't offer me a macaroon_

_My brownie suits me fine!_

_There's frosting on the top,_

_And best of all, it's mine!_

Aiden: Do you really have to sing every time you watch that movie?

Spence: Yeah.

Nikki: uh huh.

Nikki and Spence:

_Open the gate and abandon hope_

_With the ghosts of the kids who got hooked on dope._

Spence: I love that movie!

Madison: I thought it was really good.

Spence: _Smoke the Marijuana_

Nikki: _Sail the sea of sin_

Madison: _Reach a hot nirvana_

Ashley: _Tremble from within._

Aiden: Now you two are going to start?

Madison: No, I'm done now.

Ashley: Me too.

Aiden: Good.

Ashley: So, we obviously know your favorite musical. What's your second favorite?

Spence: College Musical.

Aiden: You mean High School Musical?

Spence: No, College Musical.

Nikki: Like we would watch High School Musical.

Ashley: I've never heard of College musical. Have you guys?

Madison: No.

Aiden: Nope.

Clay: No.

Glen: I have.

Clay: You have?

Glen: Yeah…Wait, no, I haven't.

Madison: So what is it?

Spence: What's what?

Madison: College Musical.

Spence: Oh, right. It's a web series on youtube.

Nikki: It's awesome.

Spence: It only has a few episodes though.

Aiden: What's so great about it?

Spence: The songs.

Nikki: Duh.

Glen: That's it?

Spence: Well, it's funny too.

Clay: You guys really love musical comedies, don't you?

Nikki: Yep.

Ashley: Sing one of the songs.

Aiden: What? No, not another one.

Glen: No more.

Clay: Please, no more singing.

Madison: I say you should sing one just because these guys don't want you to.

Spence: Okay.

Nikki: Fine with me.

Aiden: Nooo!

Nikki: We'll sing the first song.

Madison: Okay.

Nikki and Spence:

_What to say everyday_

_When she looks at me_

_With a question in class_

_But I'm staring at her…face_

_And I guess she'll never see_

_That when my eyes look at hers_

_There's a thought that occurs_

_And it's taking control over me._

_I want to bone my TA_

_I want to take her up against the wall_

_I want to bone my TA_

_Beauty and brain, baby she's got it all_

_I'll have her once against the chalkboard_

_And again on her desk_

_We'll round base two and base three simultaneously _

_As I'm thinking what's gonna be next_

_I want to bone my TA_

_I want to take her up against the wall_

_I want to bone my TA_

_Beauty and brain, baby she's got it all_

Aiden: Wow.

Spence: Yeah, got to love that song.

Glen: That's not really one of the songs, is it?

Spence: It sure is.

Ashley: Where do you guys find these things?

Spence: I don't know. It's like we're drawn to them.

Nikki: I want to sing another one.

Spence: Me too.

Madison: I want to hear it.

Ashley: Me too.

Aiden: Me three.

Glen: Really, Aiden?

Clay: I thought you were tired of singing.

Aiden: Yeah, but did you hear that song? This is my kind of show.

Spence: Okay, we'll sing another one, but you have to remember that this part of the show has four people, so each of us will be doing two parts.

Madison: Okay.

Ashley: Proceed.

Madison: Oh, and not all of this one is singing.

Aiden: Okay, start already.

(A.N. - Since this part is kind of confusing I'm going to code it. Nikki is singing Cooper and Danielle. **Danielle is going to be like this and** Cooper like this. Spence is singing Nate and Jackie. **Nate is going to be like this and** Jackie like this. Singing, like always, is in _italics._)

**Spence: Alright, imagine this, a hot girl comes up to you. Minding your own business and she says something real seductive, like uh, ooh you're a naughty boy. Would you cheat? I would and he will too.**

_**That's why they call it sabotage. **_

**Alright, picture this Coop.**

_**We get a hot girl who knows how to flirt**_

_**With tight jeans and a low cut shirt**_

_**She'll say something like lets go to your room**_

Nikki: I don't know, that seems kind of wrong.

**Spence: **_**That's why they call it sabotage. **_

**Nikki: **

_**We'll throw a party**_

_**And get all of our friends to go**_

_**When Cooper sees you there**_

_**He won't say no, he won't say no**_

Nikki: Even if this could work, where are we going to find a girl to be all sexual with a complete stranger?

**Spence: Oh, I don't know. She'd have to be hot, sexually repressed, and definitely horny…You thinking what I'm thinking?**

Nikki: Who are you talking to?

**Spence: **

_**I've got the perfect girl we could ask**_

_**Sits next to Jackie in our poetry class**_

**Dude, you know Danielle would be perfect.**

Nikki: You know, she could actually work.

**Spence: That's the spirit.**

**Spence an**d Nikki: _**That's **__why __**they**__ call__** it**__ sabotage__**. **_

**Nikki: **_**You're a closet hottie**_

Spence: What does that even mean?

**Nikki: **

_**And now it's time to come out of the dark**_

_**And once Cooper's here**_

_**You'll win his heart**_

_**You'll win his heart**_

**Okay, that's it, I'm calling.**

Spence: Okay, don't be too obvious.

**Nikki: I won't, I'm calling his friend Nate.**

**Spence: Danielle's calling me.**

Nikki: Danielle, Danielle?

**Spence: Yeah, Danielle, Danielle…Hey Danielle, Danielle.**

**Nikki: Oh, hi, hi. Uh, so Jackie and I are having this awesome party tonight and you and Cooper should totally come by.**

**Spence: We'll be there.**

_**Danielle's having a party.**_

Spence: _Did they say they would go?_

Nikki: Dude, that's great.

**Nikki: **_**Hey, Jackie, you got this, you know.**_

Nikki and Spence: _This could be my chance tonight._

Nikki keeps singing.

**Spence: Dude, take a breath. **

Nikki singing.

**Spence: This is getting ridiculous.**

Nikki singing.

**Spence: I don't know why I help you.**

Nikki** still **singing.

**Spence: I, personally, cannot wait for this song to be over.**

Nikki: Nate? Nate, wait up.

SONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSONSON

Okay, I'm going to be putting the link to the first College Musical into my profile. Hopefully, since it's an original series it won't get deleted like the Reefer Madness on youtube did. The first College Musical song is from episode 1 and the second from episode 3.

Please Review! : D


	38. I Don't Like You

**I Don't Like you**

Aiden: I didn't like that one. No more singing.

Ashley: So they can't sing unless it's a song you like?

Aiden: Duh.

Madison: What if the rest of us like it?

Aiden: Doesn't matter.

Glen: Dude, you're a punk.

Aiden: What, why?

Nikki: They probably think that because you don't care about other people. I can't be sure because I just don't like you period.

Aiden: What makes you think I don't care about other people?

Clay: Uh, probably you saying you don't care if other people like a song, if you don't like it, they can't sing it.

Aiden: You mean you liked that song?

Clay: I thought it was okay.

Spence: The first song is better, but like I said before, we were singing a four person song with two people.

Madison: I'm bored.

Spence: Me too.

Glen: Spence, you're always bored.

Spence: Your point being?

Glen: When are you not bored?

Spence: When I'm doing something not boring.

Ashley: When is that?

Spence: When is what?

Madison: What stuff is not boring?

Spence: Ummm, non boring things.

Clay: Okay, how about this. Spence, what do you want to do?

Spence: Something that makes me not bored.

Nikki: This is getting us nowhere, watch how it's done. Spence, we're going to watch TV.

Spence: Okay, what are we watching?

Nikki: Glee.

Spence: Woohoo!

Aiden: What's Glee?

Spence: You don't know what Glee is?

Aiden: No.

Madison: Me either.

Nikki: What about the rest of you?

Glen: Nope.

Clay: Never heard of it.

Ashley: It sounds familiar, but I don't know what it is.

Nikki: How can you guys have not heard about it, it's huge.

Spence: That's it, we can't hang out with you guys anymore. You are so out of the loop when it comes to everything.

Madison: Everything important to you.

Spence: Well, yeah. Of course it's important to us, we're us.

Aiden: You guys are as bad as me.

Spence: That's not true.

Nikki: Yeah, you were making decisions for other people. We weren't.

Aiden: Yes, you are. You're making us watch Glee with you, whatever that is.

Nikki: We're not making you do anything. When I said, we, I was talking about Spence and me. You guys are welcome to join us, but you don't have to.

Clay: She has a point.

Nikki: Quick question. Aiden, why are you even here?

Aiden: Because my friends and my girlfriend are here.

Glen: Girlfriend?

Aiden: Duh, Spencer.

Spence: Umm, I thought we established that I was using you and that we are no longer going out.

Nikki: You might have to explain it to him again, he isn't very bright.

Spence: I thought I just did.

Nikki: No, I mean again. Something tells me it's going to take more than two times to make it stick in his head.

Spence: Okay, lets see. Aiden, are we dating?

Aiden: Yes.

Spence: No! How did I put up with him for so long.?

Nikki: Probably because he was the only guy dumb enough to go out with you for so long and not sleep with you.

Aiden: I am not dumb!

Spence: Oh, yeah, she's right.

Aiden: Okay, I'm confused.

Nikki: Yeah, that's not surprising.

Aiden: What?

Nikki: Nothing. Don't strain your peanut brain thinking about it.

Aiden: Uhhh, okay.

Nikki: Try explaining it in words he might understand.

Spence: Okay, Aiden.

Aiden: Yeah?

Spence: Me, no likey you. We, no date.

Madison: He still looks confused.

Spence: I can't make it any simpler. Can I just hit him?

Clay: No.

Spence: Please?

Glen: You can't hit him.

Spence: Can Nikki kill him?

Clay: What? No!

Spence: She had some really good ideas.

Glen: Spence, you cannot do anything to hurt Aiden.

Spence: It's not like anyone would care.

Glen: We would.

Spence: Why?

Glen: Why? Because you or Nikki could get arrested.

Spence: What if we make it look like an accident? He's dumb enough, people would believe it.

Clay: No!

Spence: Fine. You're no fun.

Glen: You think killing someone is fun?

Spence: No.

Clay: But you just said…

Spence: Killing Aiden would be fun.

Aiden: What?

Nikki: She said killing you would be fun.

Aiden: But, why would my girlfriend want to kill me?

Nikki: That comment right there might have something to do with it.

Aiden: Huh?

Spence: I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!

Aiden: You're not?

Spence: No.

Nikki: Now it seems like we're getting somewhere.

Aiden: But why?

Spence: Because I don't like you.

Aiden: I have to think about this.

Nikki: Don't hurt yourself…wait, no, think away.

Aiden: What?

Nikki: Nothing.


	39. Reading

_**Reading**_

_**3 Hours Later**_

Aiden: So Spencer doesn't like me.

Madison: Hey, I think he finally got it.

Nikki: Aww, I thought his head would explode before he finally got it.

Spence: I don't think his brain even has the capacity to think until his head explodes.

Nikki: Yeah, but that probably means he won't remember you guys aren't dating.

Spence: Oh, true.

Nikki: Hey, Superhero Boy, come here.

…

Nikki: Superhero Boy!

…

Nikki: Aiden!

Aiden: Why are you yelling at me?

Nikki: I've been calling you. Come here.

Madison: What are you doing?

Nikki: I'm going to write, not dating Spencer, on his arm.

Madison: Oh.

Nikki: Yeah…wait.

Madison: What?

Nikki: Does he know how to read?

Madison: You know, I have absolutely no idea.

Spence: Haven't you known him for a long time?

Madison: Yeah.

Nikki: Huh.

Madison: Hey, Ashley.

Ashley: What?

Madison: Can Aiden read?

Ashley: Ummm…

Madison: You don't know either, do you?

Ashley: Nope.

Aiden: I am standing right here.

Madison: We can see that.

Nikki: Yeah, and don't pout, it's creepy.

Aiden: I can read.

Nikki: Can you now?

Aiden: Yeah.

Nikki: Okay, then what does this say?

…

Nikki: We're waiting.

Aiden: Uhh…

Nikki: Just admit you can't read.

Aiden: I can read…sometimes.

Ashley: Sometimes?

Madison: How can you only know how to read sometimes?

Aiden: Sometimes I forget how.

Spence: I'll be back.

Nikki: So you're saying you're so stupid that sometimes you forget how to read.

Aiden: I am not stupid, but, yes, sometimes I forget how to read.

Madison: Wow.

Ashley: Yeah and we dated him.

Nikki: How did you get this far if you forget how to read?

Aiden: My good looks.

Nikki: Okay, now I know that's a lie. I could get by on my good looks. Spence, Ashley, and Madison could get by on their good looks, but you? No way, what was it really?

Aiden: Fine, basketball.

Nikki: See, that is believable. Well, not anymore because Glen is better than you but that's not the point.

Glen: Hey, do you guys know where Spence went?

Aiden: No.

Madison: Nope.

Nikki: She's over in the corner.

Clay: Doing what?

Nikki: Eating a brownie…and singing.

Clay: Singing? Singing what?

Nikki: Listen.

Singing from Spence's corner.

Spence:

_This brownie is yummy!_

_It's the greatest brownie known to man!_

_It's chewy, it's nutty!_

_This brownie's really good!_

_Don't offer me a macaroon_

_My brownie suits me fine!_

_There frosting on the top_

_And best of all it's mine…_

Glen: You don't think.

Clay: I wouldn't put it past her.

Aiden: What's going on?

Glen: Spence is eating a hash brownie.

Madison: Are you sure?

Clay: Umm, pretty sure.

Spence:

_I shimmer, electric!_

_I'm a one man marching brownie band!_

_I love it, my brownie!_

_And my brownie loves me too_

_It's smooth, it's sweet, it's chocolaty!_

_It forms a perfect square_

_And the bestest part of all is I don't have to share!_

Madison: Where the heck did she get a hash brownie?

Clay: No idea.

Aiden: Maybe she brought it with her.

Ashley: Where would she have had it? She didn't bring anything with her.

Aiden: Maybe she's magic.

Nikki: You're an idiot.

Ashley: Did you bring it with you, Nikki?

Nikki: Nope.

Madison: Do you even know where she got it?

Nikki: Nope.

Clay: Do you know anything about the brownie?

Nikki: Nope.

Glen: Hey, Spence, can I have some?

Spence: _And the bestest part of all is I don't have to share!_

Nikki: That, however, I did know would happen.


	40. More Randomness

A.N: Just saying, if this doesn't make sense...get over it, this entire story doesn't make sense.

More Randomness

Spence: _And the bestest part of all is I don't have to share!_

Clay: Where does she keep getting these brownies?

Glen: I don't know, she's eaten at least seven.

Ashley: It's like she's pulling them out of thin air.

Aiden: I told you, magic.

Madison: Shut up, Aiden.

Aiden: No.

Nikki: Superhero Boy, if you don't shut up, something bad is going to happen.

Aiden: Shutting up.

Nikki: Hey, Spence?

Spence: Huh?

Nikki: Can I have a brownie?

Spence: No.

Nikki: You're not going to share with your best friend? That's mean.

Spence: I would have given you one if you had asked earlier but I just ate the last one. I only had seven.

Glen: Where did you hide seven brownies?

Spence: It's a secret.

Aiden: She used magic.

Spence: Yes. Yes, that's exactly what I did.

Aiden: Ha!

Nikki: You're an idiot.

Aiden: Nuh uh, she even said she used magic.

Nikki: She was lying.

Aiden: Spencer doesn't lie.

Madison: Seriously? Where have you been since Nikki showed up. Spencer lies about everything.

Spence: I do not.

Aiden: See!

Ashley: She's lying.

Aiden: But she just said...

Nikki: She is lying about not lying.

Aiden: I'm confused.

Nikki: Of course you are.

Spence: Fine, I'm lying.

Aiden: Aww, she is lying now.

Nikki: Actually, right now she would be telling the truth about lying previously but right now she's not lying.

Aiden: Huh?

Nikki: I love messing with his head.

Spence: Eh, its okay.

Ashley: Just okay?

Spence: It's too easy, not as much fun.

Nikki: That's true, but it doesn't make me love it any less.

Aiden: What happened that made you not like me?

Nikki: I met you.

Aiden: That is not it.

Nikki: Okay fine, meeting you and everything you've done since I've met you. Including feeding me to zombies.

Aiden: But they weren't real zombies.

Nikki: Didn't stop you from running away.

Aiden: I ran away because I thought they were real.

Nikki: Exactly and you tried to feed me to them!

Clay: How about we just stop talking about zombies.

Spence: Hehe, zombies.

Nikki: Okay, no more zombies.

Madison: So what are we going to do now?

Spence: I tired.

Ashley: You're tired?

Spence: And hungry.

Glen: How can you be hungry? You just ate seven brownies.

Spence: Mmm, brownies.

Glen: Yes, seven of them.

Spence: Yum.

Nikki: You know you're not going to get any straight answers from her, it's useless to try.

Glen: Right.

Ashley: Why don't you go to sleep Spencer?

Spence: I'm going to go sleep...in the pool!

Spence runs out of the room.

Madison: In the pool?

Ashley: Umm, maybe we should follow her.

Clay: Yeah, good idea.

Nikki: She'll be fine.

Madison: She said she's going to go sleep in the pool, how exactly is that fine?

Nikki: Cause it's Spence, she's always fine.

Glen: I'm following her.

Clay: Me too.

Everyone leaves to go outside with Nikki following slowly behind.

Glen: I don't see her.

Ashley: What! Where's she at? Is she under the water?

Glen: I don't know, I don't see her.

Clay: Oh no, should we call the cops or an ambulance or what?

Nikki: No, Spence is fine.

Ashley: How can you say that? Spencer is missing and she could be dead and it's our fault because we let her go alone...

Aiden: My girlfriend might be dead?

Nikki: I knew I should have written on your arm.

Ashley: How can you be so calm about this, Nikki?

Clay: Yeah, you're her best friend, you should be freaking out like the rest of us.

Nikki: Spence is fine.

Madison: How do you know?

Nikki: Cause she's right there.

They all look to see Spence on a floating lounger in a dark corner of the pool.

Ashley: Oh.

Nikki: Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to follow Spence's example and go to sleep. I'll see you guys in the morning.


	41. Terrible Chapter

Terrible Chapter

Spence: Bonsai!

Ashley: Oww! Spencer, get off.

Madison: It's nine am on a Sunday, we went to sleep at two. We should not be awake right now.

Spence: Bonsai!

Spence runs out of the room.

Madison: What is with her this morning?

Ashley and Madison hear noises from the room across the hall.

Spence: Bonsai!

Glen: Oww!

Clay: Spence!

Aiden: Why don't I get jumped on by hot girls?

They hear Nikki from the stairs.

Nikki: Because you're an idiot.

Nikki walks into the room.

Nikki: Morning.

Ashley: What's up with Spencer?

Nikki: She's hyper.

Madison: Duh, we can see that. Why is she hyper?

Nikki: Well she's had two Red Bulls and three cups of coffee...Oh and that's only since I woke up and that was at seven.

Ashley: Well when did Spencer get up?

Nikki: You know, I have no idea. Hey Spence, come here!

Spence comes running into the room closely followed by the three guys.

Spence: Bonsai!

Nikki: Hey, Spence, when did you wake up?

Spence: Four!

Glen: Four? How the hell did you get up at four? You went to sleep right before us.

Spence: Bonsai!

Clay: Why are you so hyper?

Nikki: It's probably the two Red Bulls and three coffees she's had since seven.

Clay: What? That is way too much.

Ashley: Yeah and that's just since seven.

Clay: Spence, what have you had to drink since you woke up?

Spence: Umm, 5 Red Bulls and eight cups of coffee. Oh and an orange juice.

Clay: What!

Spence: Bonsai!

Glen: Shouldn't she be moving so fast right now that she is just particles.

Spence: Food!

Nikki: Oh yeah, there's food downstairs. There's eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, pancakes, waffles, crepes, and orange juice.

Ashley: You made breakfast?

Madison: You can cook?

Glen: No, she can't.

Clay: Never eat anything made by Nikki, you'll be sick for days.

Glen: We know from experience.

Nikki: You guys suck and, no, I didn't make it. Spence did.

Glen: Spence made it?

Nikki: Yep.

Glen: I got first dibs!

Clay: No, I do!

Glen and Clay just glare at each other and then take off out the door.

Spence: Bonsai!

Spence quickly follows after them.

Madison: Umm, what just happened?

Nikki: Glen and Clay went to eat breakfast.

Madison: Well we can see that, but somehow it turned into a race.

Nikki: Spence's food is the best.

Aiden: My girlfriend can cook? Sweet, I'm going to get some food!

Nikki: Oh, I hope Spence hears him say that.

Ashley: Why?

Nikki: It will be hilarious. Come on, lets go eat.

Ashley: SO full, can't move.

Madison: I think I'm going to be sick. I ate way too much.

Glen: I missed your cooking Spence.

Aiden: When we get married, you have to cook like this all the time.

Nikki: Hehe, how the hell did he go from girlfriend to them being engaged?

Clay: I don't know, but it wasn't a smart thing to say.

Nikki: Well duh, he never has a smart thing to say.

Spence: Bonsai!

Aiden: Oww! Ow! Spencer that hurts! Ow! Get off! Ow! Someone help me!

Nikki: There is only one thing you need to say and she will stop.

Aiden: What? Ow!

Nikki: Think about it, it will come to you...Haha, nevermind, I think you'll just have to take the beating.

Aiden: Ow! Spencer, stop! Please? Oww!

20 minutes later.

Spence: Bonsai!

Aiden: Ow!

Clay: Maybe we should stop her before she hurts him.

Nikki: Oh come on. She's barely hitting him hard enough to hurt.

Clay: I guess you're right.

Aiden: Oww! Someone get her to stop.

Nikki: Sorry Superhero Boy, you can't just tell Spence to do something, she won't listen.

Spence: Bonsai!

Madison: We should get her to stop. It's not because it's hurting Aiden though, it's because I'm bored.

Ashley: We could play a game.

Spence: Bon...Game? I want to play a game. Can we play a game? What game? Lets play a game. Come on, come on, lets play a really fun game!

Aiden: Thank you, Ashley! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Spence: Game!

Glen: Lets not play a game, we always play games.

Spence: No game?

Glen: No game.

Spence: Bonsai!

Aiden: Oww! I hate you Glen!

Madison: Shouldn't she be crashing soon after all that caffeine and sugar?

Clay: You would think that but I have never seen anything make Spence crash.

Ashley: I still think we should play a game.

Spence: Game?

Glen: No game.

Aiden: Ow!

Ashley: Why not? Games are fun.

Glen: We always play games.

Ashley: Okay, then what do you suggest we do?

Glen: Umm, well we could...we could, I don't know.

Ashley: Exactly.

Glen: Fine, we can play a game.

Spence: Game?

Glen: Yes, game.

Spence: Woohoo! Game, game, what game?

Ashley: Umm.

Glen: No idea.

Nikki: Spence, you can go back to what you were doing while we think of a game.

Spence: Okay. Bonsai!

Aiden: Ow! I hate you all! Oof!

Clay: So what are we going to play?

Ashley: Well it can't be something we've already played.

Nikki: How about sardines.

Glen: There's a game called sardines?

Nikki: You've never played sardines?

Glen: Nope.

Ashley: Never heard of it.

Madison: Sounds smelly.

Nikki: Wow. What about you Clay?

Clay: No.

Nikki: Superhero Boy, you ever played sardines?

Aiden: Ow! I've eaten them. Ahh!

Nikki: I'll take that as a no. It's kind of like reverse hide and seek.

Madison: What? That is so stupid, I am not playing hide and seek.

Nikki: Reverse hide and seek. What you do is, you have one person hide and everyone else has to find that person, but when you find them you have to hide with them until the last person and that person has to hide next. That's why it's called sardines, everyone has to squeeze together into one hiding spot.

Glen: That seems too easy.

Nikki: Oh, right. We can't play it right now. Lets think of something else.

Ashley: Why can't we play right now?

Nikki: It has to be at night.

Madison: Why?

Nikki: You have to play in a pitch black house. Can't do that during the day.

Clay: So you have to find someone in a pitch black house and then hide with them until everyone has found them?

Nikki: Right.

Clay: That is so hard though.

Nikki: Yeah, but it's fun. Hey Spence.

Spence: Bonsai!

Aiden: Oof!

Spence: Yes?

Nikki: Want to play sardines tonight?

Spence: Woohoo, sardines! Of course I want to play, but what are we playing now?

Nikki: We don't know, what do you want to play?

Spence: Beat up Aiden. Bonsai!

Aiden: Ahh!

Nikki: No, Spence, even I'm starting to feel sorry for the guy.

Spence: Okay, why don't we...watch some movies.

Aiden: I'll watch a movie! I don't really care what we do as long as it doesn't hurt.

Madison: Sure, why not.

Glen: As long as it isn't a movie we've already watched.

Clay: Movie it is.

Ashley: What are we watching?

Spence: Two of some the best non-musical movies ever.

Madison: And what exactly would those be.

Spence: Kickass and the Sorcerer's Apprentice.

Nikki: They're both awesome. How do we choose which to watch first?

Spence: Aiden!

Aiden: Ow! I mean, what?

Spence: Pick a number, one through ten.

Aiden: Twelve.

Spence:...

Nikki: Idiot.

Spence: Ashley! Pick a number one through ten.

Ashley: Uhh, four.

Spence: Sorcerer's Apprentice first! Which is good because while both movie are awesome, Kickass is better.

Madison: Then how is it better that Kickass is second?

Spence: Because if we watch it first it might make Sorcerer's Apprentice look bad, duh. To the movie room!

Clay: Do we even have the movies?

Spence: ...To the store!


End file.
